Ruthless
by Rhysati
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* (author's note in prologue explains) Shortly before her Ordeal, Keladry of Mindelan vanished without a trace. Now, nine years later, she's back, and she brings with her disurbing news.... Rated PG13 just in case.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce  
  
I've been gone from this story for quite a while, very unsure as to how I wanted to proceed. I recently re-read the entire thing, and decided it needed to be changed. I start revising it within the month (I have to figure out how I want to go about doing that first), and I will not post a single chapter until I'm completely done and somewhat more satisfied. Also, I will not be posting it under the same title--Ruthless just doesn't apply anymore. I'm not sure it did in the first place. Sorry to all of you who have been waiting (patiently or not, I'm not sure, though I wouldn't be surprised if it's not), but I promise that what I end up with will be better (and more believable).  
  
Sorry this is taking so long, but I really don't want to do a half-hearted job on my first serious fanfiction.  
  
Key:  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*italics*  
  
{UniLang}- the language that is commonly used throughout the universe - Universal Language. I find it unreasonable for aliens to speak English, seeing as that's a human dialect, so I made up something different.  
  
[Spanish]   
  
~Ruthless~  
  
Prologue  
  
Kel slipped silently through the trees, growing more and more nervous the farther she got from the camp. If she went much farther, she would have to think about giving up the chase and returning to camp. She should have done so earlier, going back to get help, but something inside her was uneasy about letting whoever - or *whatever* - it was get out of her hearing.  
  
Kel had been returning from the latrine when she had heard an odd *thump, thump, thump*, coming from farther into the forest. Something about that sound made her queasy, as she often had when up high before her experience on Balor's Needle. Curious as to her reaction, she'd followed the sounds as they led farther and farther from camp.  
  
She heard them hesitate, and then the tone of the thumps changed, now sounding as if someone was pounded a cloth-covered fist on a shield. Situating herself behind a tree, she peered into the clearing where the owners of the thumps had stopped - and gaped at what she saw.  
  
In the clearing were five creatures the likes of which the squire had never seen before. They were fairly human-like, but with only a single, muscular leg tucked beneath a massive torso, and a single arm protruding from the chest. Their bodies were covered with thick, matted gray fur that nearly covered a pair of slanted eyes set high on their heads(1). Slung across their backs was some sort of weapon - almost sword-like, but not(2).  
  
They stood before an odd structure that seemed to be made of a metal Kel wasn't familiar with. It was somewhat rectangular, tapering down to a wide point at the front. In the back were three large nozzles. It rested on three legs - two supporting the rear of the structure, the last the nose(3). As she watched, a panel swung down to form a ramp leading into the interior, and the creatures began to hop up into it. That explained the odd thump, thump, thump, noise she'd been hearing.  
  
It was now several minutes since the last of the creatures had hopped up the ramp, but still the door remained open. She began to grow nervous, but before she could wonder why, something connected to the back of her head, and everything went blank.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Raoul burst from his tent at the startled cries from the men of Third Company. "What is it?" he demanded of Flyndan. The captain merely pointed up to the sky. Confused, he glanced up -  
  
And felt his jaw drop as he saw what had scared Third Company. Hovering above the trees several hundred yards off was...*something*. Even as he gaped, it slowly turned so its nose was pointed toward them and up. Fire seemed to explode from the rear of the thing as it leapt forward and up. Third Company dove for the ground as it passed overhead, then turned to stare at its retreating form, clapping hands to ears as a massive roar rose about them.  
  
It was several minutes after the roar had faded that Raoul was able to speak. Still staring at where the thing had vanished, he asked, "What *was* that?"  
  
Flyndan shook his head. "I don't know, sir. Whatever it was, it can't be good."  
  
Dom stumbled up to them, hands hovering near his ears. His eyes darted all over the place, looking for something. "Where's Kel?" he asked, the worry in his voice clear.  
  
The men stared at him, then each other. Finally, they lifted their eyes to the sky, to where the thing had vanished.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
-Six years later-  
  
Admiral Keladry Mindelan stood on the bridge of the UDRS *Jupiter*(4) as the ship prepared to drop out of slipstream(5) ahead of her refugee fleet into System 66398 - more commonly known as the Praont System after the stellar cartographer that had mapped it - and go into orbit around the 6th planet out - Mendari VI(6). She steadied herself as they dropped out, and was immediately relieved to hear no alarms flashing - the Imperium(7) hadn't arrived before them. Recovering, she started barking out orders. "Lispath, wide-spread active and passive scanning of the entire system. If the Imperium has left us a surprise, I want it found now, before the refugee fleet drops out. Shanki, contact the rest of the fleet and have them drop out and form a perimeter around the planet. Jenist, have the refugee fleet on stand-by."  
  
"Active scans completed, sir," Lispath, her sensor chief, called out. "Passive scanning results coming in now. No sign of any traps."  
  
Kel nodded as the rest of her military fleet dropped out of slipstream around her and began to take up positions around Mendari VI. "Jenist, have the refugees come on out. As soon as they're in normal space again, they're to retreat behind the screen." As the secondary comm officer relayed her orders to the refugee fleet she had been put in charge of, she spoke to her helm officer, Lieutenant Ambaugs. "Lieutenant, don't bring us into the screen until the last refugee ship is inside." He nodded.  
  
It had been six years since she had been abducted by the Glondi(1) scouts and subsequently rescued by a UDR(8) raiding party, and only a year since she had been a part of the frantic evacuation of the primitive (to a point) planet called Earth by the natives, Terra by the rest of the universe, then witnessed its poisoning. Supreme Commander Stevan had been devastated at the destruction of her home world, but when she had discovered that Kel, also a human, and the captain of the *Jupiter*, was not from Terra, she had ordered her to take the majority of the human refugees to *her* home world of Mendari VI, the largest remaining settlement of humankind.  
  
It had also been six years since she had prayed to her gods.  
  
As the refugee fleet began to drop out of slipstream one by one and make their way to the planet that was a shining jewel of hope in their eyes, Kel bowed her heard and spoke aloud, clearly, well aware that her bridge crew could hear her. "It's been a long time, Mithros. I know you want to know what we're doing here, and we're ready, willing, and able to explain. Please, talk to us." She paused, and then added, "They know who and what you are."  
  
There was a startled gasp from her weapons officer, and Kel looked up. Looking slightly amused, Mithros, the Mendari 'sun god,' stood in the middle of the bridge. Kel sighed with relief. 'Well, there's step one. Now step two - get him to listen.' "Thank you, Mithros. Please, we have a room prepared to talk, if you wish." The 'god' raised his eyebrows, but followed the woman to her conference room adjunct to the bridge.  
  
Kel motioned to one of the chairs, and the sun god sat. Kel also sat, chewing nervously on her lip.  
  
"You've been gone a long time, little one," Mithros commented. "I assume you know what I am now."  
  
Kel closed her eyes against the memories that popped up even as she nodded in agreement. "Yes. I'm not surprised - nor do I blame you - for taking up the role of 'gods' for the Mendari(9)."  
  
Mithros raised an eyebrow. "You speak of your people as if you are no longer a part of them."  
  
Kel tasted blood - she had bit too hard on her lip. "I *feel* like I'm no longer a part of them. I'm more like the Terrans I've brought here than I am like the Mendari. They know nothing of the universe apart from what is on Mendari, and even *that* is limited to the Eastern Lands."  
  
"Do you begrudge them their simplicity?" Mithros asked.  
  
Kel shook her head. "No. I'd give anything to feel that way again. But that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Nor, I gather, are you here to discuss me and my people's reasons for pretending to be gods to the Mendari when we are not," Mithros agreed. "Perhaps we will discuss that another time." Kel felt her hope rise at his words. That he had said that hinted that he would be accepting of her situation - maybe even her proposal. "Why *have* you brought the Terrans here to us?"  
  
"Well, to ask a favor, of sorts. About a year ago, a planet called Earth was targeted by an organization called the Heron Galactic Empire(7). Earth, or rather, Terra, was neutral in the war between the H.G.E. and the UDR - United Devonille Regime. She didn't even know about it. But because one of the leaders of the UDR was a human from Terra, the Deon - the head of the H.G.E. - wanted it wiped out. The UDR managed to evacuate about 1/1000 of the population before the Imperium poisoned the planet. Now Mendari is the only planet left with a sizeable population of humans, making it a rather large and annoying target. The UDR believes that it must be protected at all costs."  
  
"But of course," Mithros agreed.  
  
Kel nodded. "That's one reason I'm here. I'm also here to start several colonies for the refugees. I would like your permission to settle them here on Mendari, and to remain in-system until further notice to protect them. This planet is pretty much the last hope humankind has for survival."  
  
"I'm sure that they could always start over again on some other planet with other refugees that your superiors didn't hand over to you, but I see your point." Mithros nodded. "I have no objection to the colonies, nor to your fleet staying in-system. As far as I and my people are concerned, as soon as they set foot on Mendari soil they are under our protection."  
  
Kel let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you, Mithros. You don't know what this will mean to the Terrans."  
  
Mithros shook his head. "I probably have a better idea that you think."  
  
Kel studied him, but the 'god' had already moved on. "Do you have a map handy?"  
  
The next few hours was a whirlwind of activity as the woman and the 'god' selected places for the Terrans to establish colonies - all out of reach of the Eastern Lands across the Roof of the World. When a site had been selected, the coordinates were relayed to the refugee fleet, and ships were dispatched.  
  
As they were finishing up, Mithros said, "Have you any extras?"  
  
Kel checked her status board. "Um...Two ships, but we can disperse them throughout the other colonies."  
  
Mithros shook his head. "Not necessary. I'd like one colony in the Eastern Lands, so they can observe the Mendari."  
  
Kel frowned. "Do you have a specific spot in mind?"  
  
He nodded. "The Tusaine Mountains, in the region of the Golden Lake. Could you get an image of it?" Kel nodded. On the screen hovering between the two, she called up an image of a portion of the Tusaine Mountains near the Golden Lake - near Fief Goldenlake. "Magnify the lower right-hand corner by 75%." Kel did so. A field in the middle of the forest came into view, large enough for a beetle-ship {transport} to land, though just barely. A fair-sized stream ran along the northern border, with tributaries flowing through the field and the trees to the north. The majority of the field was flat, good for farming and building. The trees around the field on al sides were sparse, gradually thickening farther out. They could be cut down for lumber and to make room for more farms. Sensor readings showed that the vegetation was rich, the soil fertile. It was far enough from the Golden Lake and the fief that it was unlikely to be found by the Mendari, almost across the border in Galla. Better yet was the fact that there was no sign of immortals.  
  
All in all, it was a dream home.  
  
"It's perfect," Kel breathed. "I'll take it."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harailt of Aili, head of the royal university in Corus, pulled back from his telescope slowly. He had been studying the stars as he did every night, ever since the mysterious vanishing of Squire Keladry of Mindelan. When Raoul had told the king of her disappearance, along with the skyship, Harailt had begun to think that perhaps the gods had whisked her away for some reason. He had proposed the idea to the courts, suggesting that the gods might want her with them for some time. They had agreed reluctantly, and allowed the noble girls that had been planning to begin training as knights to do so. Now Harailt was beginning to doubt that the gods had had anything to do with Mindelan's disappearance. And tonight discovery made that doubt even stronger.  
  
After all, why would the gods suddenly put 135 new stars in the night sky, all clustered close together? And then let 15 of them drop from the sky as the night progressed, disappearing over the horizon to the north, east, south, and west of the Eastern Lands? The mage was confused. Very confused. He went to find Numair.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
-Three years later-  
  
"Have you *ever* gone this far into the Tusaine Mountains?" Lisan of Avalanche Point asked Raoul. She, Raoul, Alanna the Lioness, Nealan of Queenscove (Lisan's knight-master) Captain Whiteford, Lerant of Eldorne, and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and his squad were riding in the mountains near Raoul's home fief of Goldenlake. Raoul had taken Third Company - and, consequentially, Alanna, Neal, and Lisan, who had been riding with them - to his home to rest rather than the palace in Corus, something he had begun doing ever since Keladry of Mindelan's disappearance nine years ago. As they had been resting there, reports had come in of rouge centaurs making nuisances of themselves in the forests of the Tusaine Mountains near the Golden Lake. Now they were riding to investigate.  
  
"Actually, no," the big knight admitted. "This is beyond the borders of the fief. I've never really explored this far. I'm not sure anyone has."  
  
Before anyone could comment on that, they heard a shriek of terror. They urged their mounts on faster and burst into a glade.  
  
A group of six centaurs stood there, normally too small a number to oppose a squad of the King's Own plus three knights and a squire. But this time was different.  
  
This time, the centaurs had a hostage.  
  
The lead centaur held a terrified young boy no older than ten before him as a shield. Raoul could just make out the form of another child fleeing deeper into the wood.  
  
Alanna cursed. "What are *children* doing out here?" she demanded.  
  
The lead centaur sneered. "You wouldn't attack with the risk of hurting one of your own, now would you?"  
  
Alanna cursed again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kel had returned from ship duty aboard the *Jupiter* a week ago, and was pleased to see that the harvest had been plentiful. She had visited the other colonies before returning to her unofficial home on Mendari, Columban. She, Regent Breman, and Cavalont, her chief of security, were riding through the farming district that made up the southern border of the Columban settlement. Even now farmers were bringing in the harvest - it was more than enough to last them through the winter. Much of the excess was being prepped to be shipped to Rockyard Point, a village on the far side of the Roof of the World that had lost most of its crop due to flooding. What little food they had managed to reap was barely enough to last even a fourth of Rockyard Point even a month into winter.  
  
"How have things been here?" Kel asked Breman.  
  
He scowled. "The immortals have gotten interested in us. Centaurs have attacked us three times in as many weeks. We haven't lost anyone yet, but it's been a near thing. We're about ready to petition the *Jupiter* for a team of Sheook, though Heaven knows we'd rather ask help of Nazis than bother them again."  
  
Kel laughed. "It's not a bother, Breman. We love to hear you asking for help. It makes us feel less useless and more like we're still needed."  
  
"You'll always be needed, Kel," Breman admonished her. "But you've already done so much for us! I mean, all of the UDR pitched in to get us off-planet, and *you* gave up your home for us!"  
  
"Not really," Kel said. "The entire Mendari civilization is concentrated around the Eastern Lands. That's a small area of land - no bigger than the continental United States(10). No one needed or was using what was left, and it would be selfish to hoard it when you needed a place to live. It only counts as me giving up my home when you are placed in the Eastern Lands - in large numbers, and in populated areas. I mean no offence, but you're not a large number - not yet - and this wasn't populated before you got here."  
  
"None taken," Cavalont assured her.  
  
"Still-" Breman started to argue as they turned their horses back towards Columban, but was cut off when a terrified shriek split the air. Not even hesitating, the trio whipped their horses around and headed for the thicker forest beyond the fields in the direction of the Golden Lake, each checking for their mausquers(11).  
  
As they lost sight of the fields behind them, Kel began to hear sounds of fighting and urged her horse, Hoshi-lan, faster, drawing her weapon and flicking off the safety. She barely managed to bite back a curse as a child burst from the undergrowth ahead of her. She yanked back on the reigns hard, causing Hoshi-lan to rear in her hurry to obey her mistress, neighing in protest. Kel heard similar reactions from Apple-glad and Emberfyre, Breman and Cavalont's mounts, respectively.  
  
The girl whimpered, but looked hopeful when she saw Kel. It nearly broke her heart. She'd seen that expression on so many innocents caught in the crossfire...Kel shook those thoughts from her head as the girl cried out,   
  
"Regent Kel! Centaurs! They've got Malcolm!"  
  
The admiral cursed mentally as she nodded, waving Breman forward. Even though the man was powerfully built and as loyal as they came, he wasn't cut out for battle. "Take her back to Columban," she ordered. As soon as she saw the girl seating in front of the Brazilian, she and Cavalont prodded their horses into a gallop, headed in the direction the girl had pointed.  
  
Headed even closer to the Golden Lake.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lisan had drifted back until she was behind Dom's squad and taken up her bow, aiming carefully with a griffin-fletched arrow given to her by Lord Raoul. They'd belonged to - been fletched by - his former squire, Keladry of Mindelan. He'd said that she'd earned them by being the first to follow in her footsteps, as well as being an excellent archer with all types of bows. She adjusted her aim, and then let it fly. It flew straight and true, nailing the lead centaur between the eyes. Then all Chaos broke loose.  
  
The boy ducked out from beneath the collapsing centaur and retreated to the trees as the Tortallans surged forward, hacking left and right with drawn swords and weapons. Despite Raoul's compliment, Lisan didn't trust her aim enough to continue attacking with the bow, so she strapped it to her saddle and drew her sword, riding up beside her knight-master.  
  
Raoul beheaded a centaur, then shouted in surprise as he heard a shriek of...*something*, and a centaur standing behind him fell, a smoking hole in the back of his head. Tortallans and centaurs alike looked up to see two mounted figures emerge from the trees, looking rather ticked off and armed with small, deadly looking weapons(11). The centaurs cried out in dismay and turned to flee, but three shots from the riders connected with three centaur heads, and there was silence in the glade.  
  
The Tortallans stared as the riders as they rode further into the glade. Or rather, at the woman, who appeared to be the leader of the duo. She was older - the years showing on her face and in her not-so-dreamy hazel eyes - her hair had been grown out and was wrapped in a crown around her head, and she ware odd clothes, but there was no mistaking it.  
  
She was Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
Definitions/Terms  
  
(1) Glondi. They are a one-armed, one-legged species that serve the Imperium as shock troop - similar the Star Wars storm-troopers.  
  
(2) Mausquer rifles. Basically high-tech high-powered rifles.   
  
(3) A shuttle.  
  
(4) UDRS *Jupiter* - a really big space ship.  
  
(5) Slipstream - how the ships travel long distance - kind of a cross between Star Trek's warp speed and Star Wars' hyperspace.  
  
(6) System 66398 - Praont System. The system Mendari IV is located in. Mendari IV is the name of the planet that the Eastern Lands are on. A stellar cartographer is someone who maps the stars - same thing as someone who makes maps of Earth, just they do space instead of a planet.  
  
(7) Heron Galactic Empire (H.G.E.), also known as the Imperium or HG Imperium. Very similar to the Empire in Star Wars. The big kahunah is a person referred to as the Deon - a title similar to Emperor.  
  
(8) United Devonille Regime (UDR). Started out as a rebellion against the Imperium, but soon became a legal government of its own right. Still fights the Imperium. (They eventually win, by the way).  
  
(9) Because of my beliefs (I'm a Christian), I'm reluctant to portray Tamora's gods as actual gods. So I'm making them beings that exist on a higher plane than us, giving them abilities that we don't have. They also have full use of their brains, whereas we only use 10%.  
  
(10) This is just an estimate. I didn't find a book that had a scale on it so I could figure out the distances and stuff, so I just guessed. It could be larger, it could be smaller.  
  
(11) Mausquers. High-tech handguns (pistol, revolver, etc.). 


	2. Old Friends Reunited?

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Key:  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*italics*  
  
{UniLang}  
  
[Spanish]  
  
~Ruthless~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Old Friends Reunited . . .?  
  
Kel cursed softly to herself as she tucked her mausquer back into its holster, carefully studying the faces she hadn't seen in years. They hadn't changed much, aside from the usual signs of age - Alanna, Raoul, and Flyndan's hair was shot through with gray, and Neal had acquired lines at the corners of his eyes. Dom too had aged, though not as obviously as the others. The girl, however - Kel didn't recognize her.  
  
She dismounted and handed the reigns to Cavalont as she knelt before Malcolm, who had emerged from the trees to her right and now stood between the Tortallans and the two from Columban. Pulling a mediscan(1) from its pouch on her belt, she knelt before the boy and ran it over his body. The resulting holo-image(2) displayed a semi-deep slash in his left side and a twisted ankle she assumed he had received fleeing the skirmish. She returned the mediscan to its pouch and gently pealed off his jacket and shirt, grimacing as the blood-flow increased. She tore the sleeves of her jacket and wrapped them tightly around his would, then led him, limping, to Hoshi-lan. She eased the young boy into the saddle, then swung up behind him. Only then did she seriously consider what she was going to do with the Tortallans.  
  
She could send them back to Goldenlake, but she feared they might get lost, seeing as no Tortallan had ever come this far this way before. Also, she was uncertain as to whether or not she could trust them to keep quiet about her presence. Besides, some of them were injured, and though Kel know that both Alanna *and* Neal were quite capable healers, she felt that it was her obligation to aid them in that area at least.  
  
But then if she did that, she'd have to have them swear silence about what they would see. She wasn't sure that she could trust them to make such a promise. Mentally, she sighed. Only nine years ago, she wouldn't have hesitated to bring them back to Columban. But she was a heck of a lot more trusting nine years ago. She didn't have to fear that even her closest allies might stab her in the back and betray those she'd sworn to protect with her life. She didn't even know the girl who appeared to be squire to Neal.  
  
All things considered, it would be best if she gave them the mediocre medical attention she could afford/had with her there in the glade, then send Cavalont back with them to make sure they made it to Fief Goldenlake 'unencumbered.'  
  
Before she could offer her services, however, Alrik, a man in Dom's squad, swooned ad slipped from his saddle. Only then did *any* of them realize how seriously he was injured; he had taken a centaur arrow the chest, only just barely missing his heart, and the shaft had broken off close to the skin.   
  
Alanna immediately dismounted and placed a glowing hand o the prostrate man's back. As the healer swore, Kel reassessed the situation and abruptly changed her mind.  
  
She dismounted and knelt by the healer and her patient. "Can he travel?" she asked.  
  
Alanna pulled the arrow from his chest and gently stitched the wound closed with threads of her Gift. "He should be able to."  
  
Kel nodded curtly, then helped the Lioness heave him up into his saddle again. "He needs proper medical attention. I would feel better if my healers had a look at him. And besides; Goldenlake it half-an-hour from here - too long for him to travel."  
  
"[Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?]" Cavalont interrupted, sounding worried.  
  
"[Yes.]"  
  
"[Are you sure that's wise?]"  
  
"[No. Am I ever?]"  
  
Cavalont owed his head to hide a grin. "[No, ma'am.]"  
  
Kel tossed him a look as she swiftly remounted Hoshi-lan and then spoke to the Tortallans, who had shifted uneasily at her rapid-fire discussion with her head of security. "Come with us. We're closer."  
  
The Tortallans exchanged wary glances even as she turned her mount and headed back the way she had come, not waiting for their response, as she already knew what it would be. Sure enough, she soon heard the sound of many horses following after her as she led them even deeper into the forest.  
  
Cavalont, she'd noticed, had dropped back so he rode at the rear of the column, but in such a way that he could be at her side within seconds in an emergency. She grinned inwardly. Cavalont was the most loyal Terran she'd ever had the fortune to have serving her, and it showed. Barely half a day after she'd made it known that she would live in Columban whenever possible while in system, rather than one of the other, more secure settlements, Cavalont had approached her about a personal security detachment that would act as her bodyguards. She had politely (but firmly) refused, insisting that they would be needed elsewhere. Still, she had been touched by his offer. Even then, despite her assurances *and* demonstrations that she could take care of herself, he made it a point to always shadow her discreetly whenever she was in Columban.  
  
Before long, they heard the sound of moving water, and a fair-sized brook came into view shortly after. Silver Creek, it had been named. It formed the eastern-most border of the entire Columban settlement, and was regularly patrolled. Kel whistled a brief tune as she urged Hoshi-lan across, alerting the patrol and informing them they were friends.  
  
The trees began to thin as they left Silver Creek, and the ground sloped up. They were entering the Bengali Pasture, a hilly field were the Columban livestock grazed. The workhorses not in use raised their heads and nickered at them as they passed by, heralding their approach to the main settlement.  
  
One last ridge stood between the company and the city. Kel smiled to herself as they climbed it, imagining heir reactions as they saw it for the first time. Columban often had the same affect as Corus did to new arrivals. And she wasn't disappointed.  
  
Kel let out the tiniest of grins. "Welcome to Columban."  
  
Despite the fact that only 1/1000 of Terra's population was evacuated, the total number of people was still significant. They'd been dispersed fairly evenly across the surface of their new home, but even then, the main settlements (the original eight) were rather large. Columban's average population was 937,500 - larger than Corus. Therefore, the city of Columban was very large.  
  
As they topped the ridge, the Tortallans drew up their mounts as they stared ahead of them in shock. Nestled quite cozily in a large, fairly flat field was an enormous walled city. At first glance, it appeared larger than Corus - Raoul suspected that it actually was. Rising above the walls at the center of the city was a castle-like building, complete with its own walls, towers, and turrets. Impossibly, Raoul *knew* it couldn't have been there for any than he'd been alive, but the stone fortress appeared to be older than the Palace in Corus. Waving from the top of the highest tower was a flag he didn't recognize; an arc of seven blue stars above the white silhouette of an eagle in mid-flight on a field of red.  
  
The walls of the city were also made of stone, as was - curiously - the main gate. Both wall and gate were adorned with banners displaying the same emblem as the flag atop the castle. The gate was set in a recess in the walls, puzzling the Knight-Commander. Then it hit him: in order to storm the gate, one would have to enter the recess. Doing so would expose him to three times the number of archers he would be exposed to storming the gates of Corus. Very sound tactics.  
  
Raoul frowned. Very sound tactics for the defense of a fortress. Drawing out his spyglass, he closely examined the walls. Not a seam could be found; the stones had been pieced together so well. And they were well over thirty feet in height. From his position on the hill above the city, he could see that the walls were thick - ten fully armored knights could walk abreast at ease across the top. He could also see that there was a large strip of land between the walls and the outermost buildings of the city. Archers (or what he assumed to be archers - their weapons were unfamiliar) were posted at regular intervals along the wall, as well as the castle wall. Barracks were spread out across the city, making it easy for soldiers to reach any location in danger quickly.  
  
This wasn't just a simple, out of the way (*way* out of the way) village: this was a city fortress, built to withstand a siege for a very long time.  
  
Kel let them gawk for a few minutes more, then led them down the other side of the ridge towards the West Gate, the only gate to the city visible from their direction of approach. In fact, the city had four gates, the West Gate, which was the main entrance/exit, the North Gate, used mostly by the militia, and the Southwest and -East Gate, used for farming. It also had an East Gate, but that was hidden exit used for escapes. It had never been used in the nine years since it was built except during drills.  
  
As soon as they reached level ground, Kel urged Hoshi-lan from a trot to a canter, covering the ground between them and the city quickly. The gate was already swinging open for a short, three-hoversled(3) caravan from Comestibles Fields, Columban's farming district. The sled drivers, three stout Argentineans, graciously pulled to the side and let them through. Kel nodded to them in thanks as she directed the small company down South Pervi Lane through the government district (right beside the castle wall for a distance, in fact) to Lebath Hospital. The Silver Creek patrol had apparently called ahead; two doctors and five nurses were waiting for them with a pair of stretchers. Kel and the Tortallans turned their wounded over to them, and after the senior physician - Dr. Alein Dasa - assured the Tortallans that they would take good care of Alrik, headed back toward West Gate.  
  
Only a little way into the city, a short distance into the business district, was a fair-sized hotel - the Traveler's Second Home. They had passed it on the way in, and Kel had been pleased but curious to note that a family had recently checked in.  
  
"It's very likely that Dr. Dasa will want to keep Alrik overnight for observation. She and the other doctors and well aware of your ability to heal wounds, but they prefer to err on the side of caution. You might as well stay here until they release him tomorrow. I'll cover your expenses."  
  
Alanna frowned, hesitating as she dismounted. "How could they be 'well aware of our ability to heal wounds' if they've never left this place? I've never seen *any* of them anywhere in Tortall."  
  
Kel chewed her lip as she led the wary company into the main lobby of the Home.   
  
"I've been meaning to speak to you about that. But it can wait. For now, get settled in. I'll be here when you've put your things away."  
  
Reluctantly, they followed the busboys that had come to show them to their rooms as she worked out their costs with Camerie Dalan, the manager of the Home. She also inquired as to the family currently staying there, and was informed that it was the sister of one of the stable hands and her family, come to celebrate the birth of his first son. Kel grinned at the news, vowing to visit and wish him congratulations personally before the week was out.  
  
As she wandered back into the main lobby, Cavalont stepped forward from his self-appointed post at the door. "Are you *sure* this is such a good idea, Kel?"  
  
She felt like glaring at him, but instead resorted to her Yamani mask that had earned her the nickname 'Lump' when she was a page, and then later '*Piltakc*' - emotionless automaton in Prudian - by her superiors and colleagues after her abduction. "As I told you before - no. All I know is that it's my job to help those who need it, and right now they do. Yes, they may be Mendari, but they're also old friends of mine. Besides that, they're human, and it's my sworn duty to protect them."  
  
Cavalont sighed. "I know that. I guess I'm still paranoid. I mean, who wouldn't be? After what happened four years ago?" He shook his head sadly.   
  
"I'll be reasonably civil, but don't expect any more than that from me. People can change in, what was it? Seven, eight years?"  
  
"Nine," she corrected absently. Her mind was on other things, such as the second 'genocide' committed by the Imperium. "I doubt they could change *that* much."  
  
"People's beliefs are never set in stone," he countered. "After all, *yours* weren't."  
  
Kel sighed as the Tortallans began to arrive back in the lobby. When everyone was reassembled, she cleared her throat. "Cavalont here will take you down to Market Square, where you can re-supply yourselves if necessary."  
  
Cavalont's eyebrows rose. "[I am? When was this decided?]"  
  
She graced him with the tiniest grin. "[Just now.]"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her as he motioned for the Tortallans to follow him out the door. As they passed by, Kel motioned Raoul, Alanna, and Neal off to the side. "I'd like to talk to you about Columban. Let's go someplace where we can speak in private."  
  
Neal hesitated before asking, "If my squire may accompany us?"  
  
Kel frowned, and then realized that the girl waited for the just out of hearing. She nodded to Neal briefly in answer then led them back out to their horses.  
  
Kel's home in Columban was a large, six-story mansion that she felt ridiculous living in alone. She occupied only the first two and the top floors, using the rest as a training center for the children of Columban who wished to learn the fighting arts. It was built of stone, much like Bremen's Fortress, the castle in the middle of Columban. It dwarfed the other buildings surrounding it, merely adding to Kel's feeling of ridicule. The expansive mansion was nicknamed Regent's Castle by Columban's inhabitants; a title that Kel could do nothing but roll her eyes at.  
  
She handed Hoshi-lan's reigns to the teenaged girl waiting for her, motioning for the Tortallans to do the same before leading them into the mansion and down an echoing side hall to her large study. She seated herself behind her desk as they did the same in the chairs scattered throughout the room, and waited for the inevitable question.  
  
"Are you really you?" Raoul was the first to pop the question.  
  
Kel gave him a long, measuring look before nodding slowly. "I am the former Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
Alanna frowned. "'Former'?"  
  
Kel again nodded, but said nothing, biding her time.  
  
"Then what do we address you as?" Alanna persisted.  
  
"Kel will suffice." She studied their faces as she continued, carefully keeping her decidedly blank. "But I did not ask you here to reminisce, much as I might like to. I will allow you to stay in the Home tonight, and even longer if Dr. Dasa feels that Alrik should stay abed for longer then a night, but after that you must leave. A patrol will escort you to the Golden Lake. My only condition is this: speak not a word of what you have seen here. The name Columban must never leave your lips. If people start showing up in these woods and hills looking for us, we'll know that one of you let slip, and the consequences won't be pleasant. Columban *must* remain secret."  
  
Alanna frowned. *Who's 'we'?* "Is that why you vanished nine years ago? To live here?" she asked instead.  
  
Kel schooled her face to perfect blankness, thought internally she grimaced and pain flashed through her. "I'm not prepared to discuss that with you. All you need to know is that it was out of my control. And it turned out to be a good thing."  
  
The girl had a confused look on her face. "You're the squire who disappeared two years before I became a page?"  
  
Kel skewered the girl with a piercing look, an instant (and completely uncalled for and unexplainable) disliking for her sprouting in her. "Yes. I see you replaced me." She detected the faintest of blushes on the girl's cheeks and locked it away for further thought. "Good. At least the conservatives weren't able to use my disappearance as proof that the gods disapproved of female knights and forbid girls from training as such."  
  
Neal cleared his throat. "They tried to. However, Harailt of Aili stuck in his oar and suggested that the gods wished to use you for something else for a time. This is Lisan of Avalanche Point."  
  
"If you've been here all this time, why didn't you just come back? Do the gods still need you here? It doesn't seem like it," Lisan asked.  
  
The former squire's gaze intensified. "Though it's none of your concern, I can assure you the gods had nothing to do with it."  
  
"She has a point," Alanna interrupted. "Why *didn't* you come back, especially if the gods had/have nothing to do with it? And if they didn't have anything to do with it, why did you leave in the first place? Tortall and the Yamani Islands were in an uproar for quite a while after you disappeared."  
  
Kel ground her teeth. "Had I a choice, I *would* have. As it is, I've only been here for the last three years. Before that I could hardly hope to live to see the next morning, let alone see home again. Fighting for your life takes up a great deal of time, believe it or not."  
  
Neal blinked. "But you could've come back in the last three years. It's not like you didn't know where you were, as you made quite clear when you said you could escort us back to the Golden Lake. What kept you? And why were you fighting for your life?"  
  
Kel ignored his last question and instead waved a hand to the window behind her. "My obligation to these people. My orders are to guard them with my life, and I can hardly do that as a knight of Tortall. Besides, it's not like I could just waltz into Corus, say "I'm back," and pick up where I left off, not after nine years. I have a duty, a job. I'm not going to abandon that, just as I'm not going to abandon these people."  
  
"Why can't you protect them as a knight of Tortall?" Alanna wanted to know. "After all, that's what a knight's job is - protecting innocents."  
  
Kel let out a small sigh of impatience. "As a knight, my first obligation would be to the Crown and the people of Tortall - not these people. If the king ordered me to go fight a war for him, I would have to, regardless of whether or not Columban was under siege. If I fought for him, I would be disobeying direct orders from my superiors. If I came to Columban's aide, then I would be disobeying the king's orders. Either way, someone loses. I'd rather it not get any more complicated then it already is."  
  
"Aren't these Tortallans?" Raoul asked.  
  
Kel hesitated. "No."  
  
Alanna blinked. "They're foreigners? Living in Tortall without the king's knowledge? Without a treaty or a pledge of allegiance to the Crown?"  
  
"Why haven't you told any one?" Raoul demanded. "What are you doing for them that would make you ignore your obligation to report them?"  
  
Kel turned to the Knight-Commander. "I watch and protect them," she said simply.  
  
There was a short silence broken by Lisan. "So you just don't want to give of your position of the all-wise, all-powerful guardian that everyone listens to, is that it?"  
  
The other Tortallans turned to glare at her, but Kel just froze and stared at her blankly. Her mind flew at slipspeed(4) back to the one day she'd personally met the Deon of the Imperium. He hadn't known that she had sworn loyalty to his archrival and rightful heir to his position; else wise he'd have had her killed on the spot.  
  
She had been spying on Iktaric Navis(5) when he'd shown up on a surprise visit. He'd walked through the city, 'mingling' with his subjects, and had stopped to speak with a human woman who was suffering from a disease she contracted on another planet. She'd begged him to take her back to Heronaie(6) for treatment, and if not possible, back to Earth so she could die among her own kind. The Deon had been solemn and sorrowful as he told her that there was, in fact, no cure for the disease (though there was one in existence, but long and taxing), and no way for her to be returned to Earth. He told her, however, of an uninhabited planet that was almost identical to Earth where she could live out the end of her days in an environment familiar to her. The woman had wept with gratitude and sadness as she thanked him and confessed she had no money to pay her way to the planet. The Deon had 'graciously' offered to take her there personally and free of charge.  
  
When Kel returned to Davonsue(7), she had looked up the planet, Kintalsy, in the database. It was an uninhabitable planet whose gravity was twenty times that of Earth's. Visually, it was identical to Earth. But that was as far as the similarities went. Kel never saw the woman again.  
  
"If it were possible for me to do so, I would. I would give up the position that 'allows' me to see the pain, suffering, and paranoia of a people who have been displaced abruptly after being nearly completely obliterated because one person had a grudge. I'd give up the position that 'allowed' me to kill thousands and 'allowed' me to become the ruthless monster I am now.  
  
"But I can't. I have a responsibility to these people and to the people whom I've sworn loyalty to. When they give me orders, I follow them, and right now my orders are to protect these people at all costs."  
  
"And who are they?" Alanna inquired, her temper boiling.  
  
Kel fixed her with a dead look, well aware that the Lioness's infamous temper was being provoked. "The only people standing between you and the people who made it necessary for us to be put here."  
  
The Tortallans blinked, exchanged looks, and stared at her. "I think an explanation is in order," Raoul finally said.  
  
Kel shook her head. "I've already told you more than I probably should have. I'm not obligated to explain anything to you. The only other thing I need to tell you is that your lives are basically in my hands for as long as you're in Columban. The Columbans aren't the only people I'm protecting. I'm essentially protecting the whole of the Eastern Lands. If I leave here, give up my position and go back to being a simple squire, everyone on this planet will be killed. I *really* don't want that to happen. But all that depends on you. If Tortall learns about Columban and starts to bother them, in any way, then the wrong people could find out, and we'd all be in big trouble. I can't allow that. And if that means depriving Tortall of a couple of knights and a squad of the King's Own, then so be it." The Tortallans stiffened and studied her carefully, looking for any sign of a prank. They found not a one. "If you can't promise not to keep silent about Columban's existence, even to King Jonathan, then I can't let you leave. And yes, that is a threat. Columban's secrecy and safety is more important to me than your lives.  
  
"Because if you do tell someone and I find out - and believe me, I'll find out - I will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
Definitions/Terms  
  
(1) Mediscan. It's a medical instrument that scans a being's body and runs an analysis on the, determining if and how the being is injured. It displays the results of the scan and analysis in a holo-image.  
  
(2) Holo-image. A 3-D, somewhat see-through, holographic image. Usually smaller than the thing it's showing/representing.  
  
(3) Hoversled. A high-tech cart/wagon/wheelbarrow/anything else along those lines. It helps carry heavy and/or light things from one place to another.  
  
(4) Slipspeed. The speed a ship has to travel to enter slipstream.  
  
(5) Iktaric Navis. A planet controlled by the HG Imperium.  
  
(6) Heronaie. Capital planet of the HG Imperium.  
  
(7) Davonsue. Capital planet of the UDR. 


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Key:  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*italics/intercom*  
  
{UniLang}  
  
[Spanish}  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Conversations  
  
Back at the Home, Raoul, Alanna, Neal, Lisan, Dom, Flyndan, and Lerant gathered in the Knight-Commander's room. Those Kel had not spoken to privately were full of questions.  
  
"It *is* Kel, right? She's come back?" Dom sounded unusually hopeful.  
  
The privileged four exchanged glances. "Yes," Raoul answered slowly, "it *is* Kel. But I'm not so sure she's 'come back,' as you put it."  
  
Flyndan frowned. "What do you mean? What did she say?"  
  
"Not what you'd expect from old friends reunited," Lisan muttered darkly.  
  
Raoul studied the squire. "If you thing about it, she did greet and say she missed us, in her own way."  
  
Alanna glanced at him, confused. "She did? How so?"  
  
It was Neal who answered his former knight-mistress's question. "Well, the fact that she actually spoke with us rather than locking us up in here, then sending us on our way when Alrik is released, for one. Also, did you catch how she said she wanted to reminisce? Not in quite so many words, but close enough."  
  
"She also mentioned that she was glad girls were still able to become knights," Raoul added. "And she said - several times, in fact - that had she had the opportunity, she'd have returned."  
  
"But what did you talk about?" Flyndan persisted. "You were gone an awfully long while."  
  
"She said tat we'll be escorted back to the Golden Lake once Alrik's been released from the hospital," Raoul said. "She also said that the gods were not involved in her disappearance, Columban must remain secret, she's one of the only people standing between us and death, and our lives are in her hands. She threatened to kill us if we told anyone about this city."  
  
"She threatened to *kill* you?" Lerant repeated, shocked. Alanna nodded. "But my lord! That's impossible!"  
  
"We're older than we were nine years ago. She knows that," Alanna reasoned, though she hated to admit it. "Besides which, this is *her* territory; her city. *And* she said she'd been fighting for her life for six years straight. One doesn't do that without *tremendously* developing his or her skills. I haven't even been *training* for six years straight - not since I was a page and squire. I'd not be surprised if she could soundly beat me in a duel and do it easily. And it's never impossible to threaten to kill someone."  
  
Neal shook his head mournfully. "One wonders what she went through that made her so ... *ruthless*. I mean threatening to kill and stranger or an enemy is one thing, but a friend?" He again shook his head."  
  
Dom too shook his head. "I don't think she could," he said softly.  
  
"Is it that important to her that this city remain a secret?" Lerant asked.  
  
"If she wanted to keep it a secret, then why did she bring us here in the first place?" Flyndan countered.  
  
Raoul shrugged. "I don't know. Apparently it is."  
  
Neal sighed. "So what do we do? Do we swear secrecy, then blurt it all out to King Jonathan and hope we'll be running for our lives a very long time? Do we *not* swear secrecy and stay here the rest of our lives? Or do we swear secrecy and *keep* it a secret?"  
  
Alanna glared at him. "I hate it when you put it that way."  
  
"Could we try reasoning with her?" Lisan asked.  
  
All heads turned to Neal and Raoul. "You know her best," Alanna said. "Would she be willing to reason?"  
  
Neal thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I think not. Once she has an idea in her head, it takes an awful lot of persuasion to get it out. And if she tells herself she's going to do something - drawn up a plan and procedures - then she will do it no matter what. She won't let herself back down from a goal or a charge she's placed upon herself. That would be the ultimate shame."  
  
"Well, that rules *that* out," Dom grumbled, discouraged.  
  
"If we swear secrecy, then tell the king, we'll never be safe for the rest of our lives," Flyndan said. "I don't doubt her when she says she'll hunt us down and kill us. And she has the resources to hunt us for a very long time."  
  
"*If* she finds out," Lisan pointed out.  
  
"I have no doubt she has spies and informants in Corus, and even Fief Goldenlake," Raoul said. "She'll find out."  
  
"But she can't very well keep us here," Lerant argued. "We're fairly well-known, all of us. If we disappeared, the king would search for us, and she would run an even higher risk of discovery."  
  
"There are ways of getting around that," Dom said darkly. "But I'm having a hard time believing she'd do something like that."  
  
Lisan frowned at his tone. "Such as...?"  
  
Dom refused to answer; refused to believe that she would be so cold-hearted as to do something like that to her friends. "All she would have to do to bring the investigation to a halt would be to leave our bodies in the glade with the centaurs. The investigators would be led to assume that we were killed in the battle and the surviving centaurs took the horses."  
  
Lisan stared at them in disbelief. Finally she said, "She wouldn't do that. No to her friends."  
  
"That's what I keep telling you," Dom agreed.  
  
"I think she would," Neal agreed with Flyndan, surprising them all. "She said that if we can't promise to keep this a secret, then she *couldn't* let us leave. Then she said that 'Columban's secrecy and safety is more important to her than our lives.'"  
  
Silence reigned supreme in the room for several minutes as the healer-knight's words sunk in. Kel had made it clear that their lives were not as valuable to her as Columban. They'd just never realized *how* clear, nor how serious she was.  
  
"So our only option is honest secrecy, then?" Dom asked.  
  
"The king deserves to know about this place, if only because it's in Tortall." Lisan argued.  
  
"Actually, we don't know that," Raoul countered thoughtfully. "These mountains *are* the border between Galla and Tortall. We don't know how far we came. We might very well be in Galla, in which case they have every right to threaten us tin order to keep their secrecy."  
  
"I agree with Lisan," said Alanna abruptly.  
  
The others turned to stare, and she said, "If Jon know there was something out here that was to be left undisturbed, then he could keep people away from here. We don't even have to tell him what it is, only that it means us no harm if left in peace, which it does."  
  
"But would Kel accept that?" Lerant wanted to know. "We wouldn't actually tell him who and what it is, so it'd be *sorta* keeping it a secret. But would her spies think that?"  
  
"That implies we don't *tell* her we're going to do that," Raoul said. "If we *do* tell her, then maybe she won't kill us."  
  
"But what if the king decides to check it out?" Neal said. "He'd be curious as to what we want kept secret. Either he'll order us to tell him, or he'll go investigating himself, and most likely get not only himself, but us also killed by a very ticked-off Kel."  
  
Lisan frowned. "But wouldn't he trust your judgment? After all, you *are* his Champion and the Knight Commander of the King's Own. You'd think he'd have faith in you."  
  
Alanna nodded. "You'd think. But remember, this isn't all about him. If Kel doesn't agree, we could be putting ourselves - and even all of Tortall - in even greater danger."  
  
Again the room was silent as they contemplated the best course of action. It was Flyndan who finally broke the silence. "I think I agree with Lisan and Alanna."  
  
One by one the others nodded in agreement. Once everyone had voted, Raoul leaned back in his chair. "All right then. Dom, let your people know they're not to speak of this place. I'm going to wander around, see what I can find out. I'd suggest you do the same.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Kel stayed in her study as the Tortallans filed out, led by the girl that tended her home when she was gone (which, unfortunately, was often) and acted as Kel's secretary, Sable. When the door had closed behind them, she sighed and stood, turning to stand by the window behind her desk and watch Columban. She had a lot to think about.  
  
'What am I going to do? These aren't Glondi, or even Heronians(1). These are Mendari - *my* people. Even though I told Mithros that I don't *feel* like a Mendari anymore, that doesn't change the fact that I *am* one. Besides, that was three years ago. I've lived among my people since then. Well, not *among*, among them, but still. I'm remembering what it was like to live in blessed ignorance of what is out there. I'm remembering the simplicity of my life then compared to now. That old saying, "Ignorance is bliss"? I'm starting to believe it.'  
  
She watched as three boys and a girl ran out into the street behind her mansion, tossing a baseball back and forth. 'But I'm not ignorant. I *know* what's out there. I have an obligation to people out there. And part of that obligation is to protect the Terrans from all threats. *All* threats. Including my own people. But can I do that? I may have to kill them. I *will* kill them, if they become a liability. I told myself I would the day I set foot in Columban. I told myself that I would let no one live that knew of this place if their knowing became dangerous. And I have to hold true to that. I can't back down from my *own* charge.'  
  
She watched as the girl ducked to avoid a ball thrown a little too high, shouting in surprise. The boy who'd tossed it yelped and ran behind another boy who appeared to be his brother. The brother and the other boy laughed as the girl got to her feet and started toward the unfortunate target of her wrath. A small smile touched the admiral's lips. 'But even then, down in my heart, I knew this day would come. I knew we couldn't live here in peace forever. Someone would find us eventually, and I would have to fulfill my charge. I just never thought it would be so soon. Or that it would be *them*.'  
  
The boy had fled when the girl was a short distance away. She'd been led on a merry chase, but she'd caught him. Now they were rolling on the ground, laughing and having a good time. The smile spread, then faded. 'How can I justify killing them? Neal was my sponsor. He believed in me when no one else would. He was there for me when I needed him; he never let me down. And Raoul. He took me under his wing, trained me as his squire. He saved me, just like he saved Lerant. He taught me so many things. Then there's Alanna. She helped me throughout my page and squire years in her own way, even though she couldn't meet me. And then of course Dom and Lerant and Flyndan and Dom's men. *Alrik*, even. How can I justify killing a man I just went through the trouble of healing?'  
  
Kel sighed as the children tired of their game of catch and moved on. The baseball lay forgotten in the road, dusty and dirty. Kel's mind switched gears. 'I'm almost like that baseball, in a way. When I was interesting, people paid attention to me. But then I disappear, and come back just a little too high, threatening to kill those who were close to me. Then when they're gone, I'll be alone, forgotten; dusty and dirty.'  
  
She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the windowpane. 'I can't do this. I'd never be able to live with myself if I did.'  
  
'But you have to.'  
  
Her eyes tightened, fighting against her harsher self, the personality that had dominated for the past nine years. 'No I don't. I can send them back, let them be.'  
  
'No you can't. You know better than that. If you let them leave, then one of them will eventually slip up. Then there will be Tortallans and Gallans alike coming and looking and bothering . . . . *Then* where will you be?'  
  
'But to *kill* them?!'  
  
'Maybe you won't have to.'  
  
Kel blinked. Both sides of her were startled at the new thought. Simultaneously, they asked, 'What?'  
  
'Commander Linch is a Devonian(2). Devonians are telepathic. Telepaths tamper with people's minds.'  
  
Kel frowned, not sure she liked were this was going. 'And . . . ?'  
  
'Have him alter their memories. Not wipe them, just alter them. Then your conscience can be clean.'  
  
Kel blanched. 'What are you talking about?! A clean conscience?! I'll have tampered with their *minds*! The most personal parts of their beings! I'll have made Commander Linch to go against his beliefs!'  
  
Before the new side of herself could answer, the intercom on Kel's desk *buzzed*. Startled, she jumped, frowned, then walked over and flicked it absent-mindedly. "Yes?"  
  
Sable's voice drifted through the speakers. "'Incoming message from the *Jupiter*, Admiral'."  
  
Kel frowned. 'Didn't I just get back from there?' "Put it through." She sat heavily in her chair and brought up her vidscreen(3) that was set in the face of her desk. The image of Captain A'bac Sarainak, a Triliu(4), appeared, looking unsettled. "Yes, Captain?"  
  
"'We've picked up some energy transmissions just outside the system. The readings indicate a Heronian battle group of significant size - seven Mindale-class assault cruisers, three Marak-class attack cruisers, plus various support vessels.'"  
  
Kel nodded as an insert popped up, displaying the readings. But then her frowned deepened. "What's this?"  
  
Sarainak nodded. "'That's what we're trying to figure out. Neither Linch nor I have seen anything like it before. Lispath hasn't, either. And you know how up-to-date he is on things like this.'" Sarainak leaned back in his chair. "'And guess what else we discovered?'"  
  
She glared. "Do I want to?"  
  
"They're coming from a rather isolated piece of space. The only slipstream line leading out of there goes directly to Calam.'"  
  
Kel's frown changed to a worried scowl. "I *really* didn't need to know that. I may not know much about the Calam-"  
  
"'Does anyone?'"  
  
"-but I know enough to be worried. Prep the docking bay. I'm coming up."  
  
Sarainak nodded. "'Yes, ma'am.'"  
  
The vidscreen went blank, and Kel flicked on the intercom. "Warm up the *Red Spot*. I'm going up to the *Jupiter* for a bit. Tell Cavalont to keep an ear open."  
  
Sable knew better than to ask. "'Right away, Admiral.'"  
  
Kel switched the intercom off, then stared at her desk. 'If only dealing with nosy Mendari was this easy,' she thought ruefully. Shaking her head, she stood and made her way out the door and to the landing pad.  
  
Definitions/Terms  
  
(1) Heronians. Beings who have sworn loyalty to the Deon are referred to as such. They are different from Herons, as Herons are a race (the Deon being one of the last), while the Heronians are akin to a nationality.  
  
(2) Devonian. A race of people from the planet Davonsue. Shape-shifters and telepaths. In natural form,similar to a very thin horse. Short neck, human head with two lidless eyes, a nose, and a tube attached to both cheeks that serves as the mouth (not a proboscis). They also have two tall (2 foot) flexible stalks on the top of their heads, on which are mounted another pair of eyes. A long, 13-15 foot tail with 4-6 short (1 foot), thin, string-like sacs that contain poison. Devonians are immune to the poison. Usually purple-furred. Not hoofed. Can take any living form, but not inanimate.  
  
(3) Vidscreen. A communication screen - you can see the person you're talking to.  
  
(4) Triliu. A race of people from the planet Trili. They look like octopi with three eyes and only four tentacles, plus a torso and four arms. 


	4. New Developments

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Key:  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*italics*  
  
{UniLang}  
  
[Spanish]   
  
Chapter Three  
  
New Developments  
  
Raoul stuck out like a spidren at court, and he knew it. He was beginning to regret his decision to wander around as yet another Columbani gave him an awkward nod before finding some excuse to leave. He guessed they were trying to make him comfortable, but he knew from experience that it's hard to do if you're not comfortable yourself.  
  
It wouldn't have been so hard if he only looked a little more like them. All of them, even the women, wore crosses between breeches and leggings, all of various color and material. They wore shirts that had the appearance of a tunic, but was considerably shorter and lightweight with short sleeves, extending barely five inches below the shoulder. A few wore vests. They either went barefoot or wore sandals or another type of shoe - not a boot, and not a slipper; it appeared very durable and comfortable, whatever it was (1).  
  
The city was by far larger than Corus. He'd made that discovery early in his walk, when he had been hardly two streets from the Home. He had turned the corner and stepped into a whole new city. This one was alive and thriving. There were people of all colors all over the place: walking along the boulevard; opening up shop across the street; steering more hovering wagons than he thought possible. And that wasn't even the heart of the city. It had gotten more crowded, more vibrantly alive, each street closer to the castle.  
  
He had somehow (he still don't know *exactly* how) found that the castle was called Bremen's Fortress. It had originally been the town hall plus several acres of gardens, courtyards, and stables, but the Columbani had desired to visibly intimidate anyone who challenged them on the ground, so the castle had been built. It served a double meaning, however - and the second one was similar enough to the first that Raoul didn't see it in the beginning. But it struck him as he passed a construction zone with a sign reading "Future Home of the Columban Memorial Museum." Like everything else in the city, the future museum was built of stone. He realized then the second meaning. The castle, the walls, the stone buildings, and the museum: all were a defiant message to whoever opposed them: Columban is here to stay.  
  
However, none of this kept him from getting lost very quickly. He didn't remember how he had come to where he was, two streets from the castle wall. Fortunately for him, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find a girl of 14 standing behind him, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You look lost," she commented in heavily accented Common.  
  
He looked up at the castle wall, then at the city wall (which he could just barely make out), and finally turned back to the girl. "Yeah, it would seem so." He held out his hand. "Raoul."  
  
She took his hand, shook it. "Casa. You staying at the Home?"  
  
He nodded, and she turned to lead him down a street he hadn't noticed before. "How'd you know?"  
  
She gestured to his attire. "You've got to be Mendari with those clothes. The only four places Regent Kel would put you - besides on your way - are Bremen's Fortress, her house, prison, or the Home. You're close enough to both the Fortress and Regent Kel's house that you couldn't possibly be lost - unless you're incredibly dumb, which I don't believe, and it's very hard *not* to be able to find your way back to the Fortress - and you're *obviously* not in prison since you're free to *be* lost, so by process of elimination, the Home's the best bet. And I was right."  
  
"'Regent Kel'?" Raoul repeated.  
  
"It's not really her title, but we call her that to show her respect, and our gratitude for what she's done for us."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
She eyed him before continuing. "She gave up her home for us willingly."  
  
"Actually, Casa, she didn't have a choice.  
  
The duo turned to see a young man walking behind them. He gave them a quick smile and said, "Commander Stevan ordered her to. But she did it willingly, without complaining, and has done everything in her power to make our new lives here easy and comfortable. That's why we respect her so much."  
  
"Close enough," Casa retorted. Turning to the big knight, she said, "this is my friend Renâl Revôn. Renâl, this is Raoul a Mendari from Goldenlake."  
  
Raoul blinked and frowned. "I don't recall telling you that."  
  
Renâl laughed. "Do you honestly believe that we've been living here for the past three years with our hands over our ears and our eyes glued shut? We keep ourselves up-to-date with what's going on in the outside world. Living smart like that let's us know when we need to be careful."  
  
"You've only been here for three years? Where did you live before?"  
  
Casa's eyes misted, a pained expression flashing across her face. Concerned, Raoul asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut, but tears still managed to leak out. Renâl put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She sniffed and said, "We're from Earth - Regent Kel and the others call it Terra. It's a planet halfway across the universe from here, in a galaxy called the Milky Way. The D - the people Regent Kel and the others are fighting poisoned the air, so we can't ever go back. Regent Kel's side evacuated some of us, but the bad people still shot down a lot of the ships. My dad was on one of them." She bit her lip, but could no longer hold back her sobs. Renâl pulled her into a hug and pointed further down the street.  
  
"That wall there surrounds the back courtyard of the Home."  
  
Raoul nodded in thanks, and left the boy and weeping girl. The Lioness was leaning on the wall, watching him. When he was close enough, she commented,   
  
"Never thought I'd see the big, bad, Knight Commander of the King's Own get lost."  
  
He joined her in leaning against the wall. "It's surprisingly easy to do so here. The city's huge! Fortunately, Casa and Renâl were able to show me back."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you made the girl cry. What did you do?"  
  
Raoul looked up at the castle wall. "Kel may be ruthlessly close-mouthed, but the Columbani sure aren't. According to Casa, they're from a different planet. She referred to me twice as a Mendari. Someone - the people Kel and her superiors are fighting - poisoned the air. A lot of people didn't make it - her father was one of them. That's about all I got out of her except that Kel settled them here under orders *only three years ago*. Them, I think, as a people, not just Kel. She also knew I was of Goldenlake without my saying so. Renâl, her friend, said that they keep up-to-date on what's happening in the outside world so they would know when they 'need to be careful'."  
  
"Okay, first question - what's a planet?"  
  
Raoul gave a clueless shrug. "Dunno. She said it was in a galaxy halfway across the universe, and called the galaxy the Milky Way."  
  
"Maybe that's a fancy way of saying it's a fief in a country halfway across the ocean."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Alanna pushed off the wall. "Well, maybe Kel will have an answer for us. She has to go somewhere on short notice, and she doesn't know when she'll be back, so she wants our answer now. Sable's going to take us to the 'spaceport.' Must be the dock."  
  
"Does she need all of us?"  
  
The female knight nodded. She wants to hear from everyone, even Alrik. He's been released, by the way."  
  
Raoul frowned. "I thought they were going to keep him overnight?"  
  
"Dr. Dasa changed her mind." They started walking to the gate that led into the courtyard. "She found nothing wrong with him - no damaged tissue, no blood - not even the usual side effects of a healing. There was no reason to keep him, so she discharged him."  
  
"Not even the usual side effects?"  
  
Alanna nodded in agreement as they entered the courtyard. "I want to talk to Numair and Duke Baird about that when we get back to Corus."  
  
"*If* we get back."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Kel had just finished the pre-flight check when the *Red Spot*'s comm *buzzed*. Startled, she jumped and banged her head on the underside of the console beneath which she had been crouching. A pesky squirrel had followed her into the shuttle, and Kel had managed to corner it under the pilot's console when she finished the checklist. Gently but firmly gripping her uninvited guest around the middle, she crawled out from under the console and seated herself in the pilot's seat, swatted the comm switch, and rubbed her head where she'd banged it. "What?" she said irritably.  
  
Sable's voice trickled over the speakers, sounding both concerned and amused. "*The Mendari are here, Admiral*."  
  
Kel bit her lip and nodded before remembering that the comm unit in the shuttle didn't wasn't visual. "I'll be right down."  
  
"*Very good, ma'am*."  
  
Kel switched off the comm and sat staring at the squirrel for a few minutes. It chattered quietly, blinking huge, innocent eyes at her. Suddenly, she reached out and keyed the comm again, startling her captive.  
  
The speakers let out a burst of static that resolved itself into words. Jenist was on duty. "**Jupiter* reads you, *Red Spot*. Do you require assistance?*"  
  
"Put me through to Captain Sarainak," she answered.  
  
"*Right away, Admiral*." There was a click, and then the captain's voice filtered through. "*Canceling already, Admiral?*" He was plainly amused.  
  
She made a face. "Very funny, Captain. Just a minor change of plans. I'll be bringing a Mendari up with me."  
  
There was a brief pause on the other end. When Sarainak spoke again, the amusement was gone. "*Are you sure that's wise? It *is* against regulations for a civilian to be brought on board during Yellow Alert (2)*."  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming you made that decision yourself."  
  
Sarainak spoke confidently. "*Yes, ma'am. I thought it pertinent, given the situation*."  
  
She pursed her lips, but nodded. "Next time, though, please notify me."  
  
"*Yes ma'am*."  
  
"I'll still be taking a Mendari, however."  
  
"*And I'll ask again: Are you sure that's wise?*"  
  
"Yes and no. *If* we get into a military situation while she's on board, she will have to be confined to the brig - we won't take the time to send her back. But bringing her up there and giving her proof that what I've said is true could help us avoid future trouble with the Mendari."  
  
"*Can't it wait?*"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to make a run up to the *Jupiter* for another week. I don't plan on keeping them here that long."  
  
"You could've made a run regardless of whether or not you're scheduled to. You're doing that now."  
  
Kel glared at the comm unit. "If I do that too often, the Mendari are likely to get suspicious. She'll be confined to my quarters until our business is done, and from then on she'll be my responsibility. I'll take the blame if the Commander comes down hard on us, though I doubt she will."  
  
"*If you're sure*."  
  
"I am, Captain."  
  
"*Very well, Admiral. I'll notify Commander Triskal. Sarainak out.*"  
  
Kel switched off the comm unit and looked at the squirrel. "I hope you're right about this," she told it as she made her way to the hatch. "'Cause if you're not, I'm going to blame you." She trotted down the ramp and set the squirrel on the ground, watching it scamper off. Turning to the group gathered there, she found them staring at her, quizzical, curious, and amused looks on their faces.   
  
"What?"  
  
Sable just shook her head, a small smile on her face.  
  
Kel studied the faces of the Tortallans, hoping against hope that they wouldn't make her kill them. "Have you come to a decision?"  
  
Raoul stepped forward. "I speak for all of us when I say we will keep silent." The others nodded. The knight glanced at Alanna, got a nod, and turned back. "We'd like to know if you would allow us to tell King Jonathan that there is something out here that he needs to keep people away from."  
  
Kel shook her head. "No," she answered firmly. "If people are told to avoid something, they will naturally be curious and try to find out what. That will merely increase our risk of discovery."  
  
Raoul nodded.  
  
"You will be escorted to the Golden Lake in two days' time. You-"  
  
"Two days?" Lerant blurted.  
  
She silenced him with a glare before continuing. "You will be delayed because the squire Lisan will be accompanying me on my journey. We will be back in about two days."  
  
Neal stepped in front of his squire protectively. "Why?"  
  
"To ensure your silence. Don't worry, Sir Nealan - nothing will be done to harm her."  
  
"Do *I* get a say in this?' Lisan asked.  
  
Kel looked at her. "At the moment, you're the only one I feel comfortable taking. I fear the Lioness's temper, and the rest would become interferingly protective. I've yet to form an opinion of you, and that is working to your advantage."  
  
Lisan chewed on her lip, eyes darting between Kel, the shuttle, and the Tortallans. "What do you think, sir?" she asked Neal.  
  
Her knight-master sighed. "Believe it or not, she just gave you a major compliment. I think you'll be okay."  
  
To Kel, the squire asked, "Will I need anything?"  
  
Kel glanced at Sable, who nodded, gently patting the comuit(2) hooked to her belt. "Someone's coming with your packs. In fact, here he is now." A young man was just exiting the spaceport's main building with Lisan's satchel slung over his back. He handed it to her, bowed, and left.  
  
Lisan joined Kel at the ramp. Before turning and reentering the shuttle, Kel said, "I promise you, no harm will come to you. Not on my watch." Lisan studied her eyes before she nodded and followed her up the ramp.  
  
Definitions/Terms  
  
(1) Take a wild guess. Jeans/khakis/dress - regular pants, t-shirts, and blessed tennis shoes. No boots or dress shoes for us civilized people!!! Yay! (Sorry, I'm just glad I don't have to walk around in boots or high heels all the time - wearing them for even four hours hurts.)  
  
(2) Yellow Alert. It's a step below Red Alert, where they (the ship and crew) are in a dangerous situation - battle, standoff, those types of things. Yellow Alert is when battle could be eminent, so the crew must be careful and ready for a change to Red Alert. It is strictly against regulations for a civilian to be on board a military vessel during Yellow Alert.   
  
(3) Comuit. Short for communication unit. High-tech cell phone, pretty much. 


	5. Jupiter

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Key:  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*italics*  
  
{UniLang}  
  
[Spanish]  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jupiter  
  
Kel motioned the squire up the corridor to the cockpit as she stowed her packs in a storage compartment, then followed. She sealed the cockpit hatch behind her and slipped into the pilot's seat. Strapping in and letting Lisan follow her example in the co-pilot's seat, Kel hit the switch that would raise the ramp and seal the outer hatch.  
  
Lisan jumped at the distant *thud-CLANK!* that signified the shuttle was now space-safe. She tossed a glance at the older woman, and, seeing she seemed unconcerned, calmed herself and settled in to wait. Though still she wondered. How were they going to get anywhere? This construction had no wheels and there were no horses to pull it, so it couldn't be a carriage. But they were not in water, so it couldn't be a ship. How did it move?  
  
Kel flicked on the stabilizers as she brought the engines out of standby. There was a reassuring, vibrating hum as the engines warmed without a hitch (1). With the sturdy little shuttle ready to go, Kel flicked on the comm. "This is Shuttle *Red Spot*, requesting dock cleared."  
  
The spaceport monitor's voice came back. "*Dock cleared*, Red Spot."  
  
Kel checked visually to make sure. "Requesting clearance for take-off."  
  
"*Verifying . . . . Clearance granted,* Red Spot. *Safe journeys.*"  
  
"Copy that," Kel responded. She fed power to her anti-grav engines (2), and they lifted off the pad. The experienced pilot ignored Lisan's gasp of surprise, instead nursing the shuttle to a height of 50 feet before smoothly switching to the sub-drives. "Pressure check," she barked, and nodded curtly when the pressure gauge settled correctly. Satisfied, she eased the sub-drives to their maximum speedily, and the sudden acceleration pushed her back in her seat, despite the work of the inertial adjustors (3,1). Lisan let out a yelp and gripped her armrests for all she was worth.  
  
Kel adjusted the particle shield as they broke through the atmosphere, breathing deeply along with Lisan as the pressure let up. Wanting Lisan's first extra-terrestrial sight to be breathtaking, she maneuvered the *Red Spot* so that the peaceful and beautiful Mendari VI filled the front viewport. When Lisan peeled her eyes open, she gasped yet again - this time in awe.  
  
"Where *are* we? What is that?" She pointed to her planet.  
  
Kel gave her a soft laugh. The wide-eyed curiosity of the Terrans had never ceased to amaze and delight her, and now it seemed that the Mendari would share that boundless curiosity. "Where we are is called space. It's about 400 miles above the ground. That there is Mendari VI - your home planet."  
  
Lisan's jaw dropped. "It's *beautiful,*" she breathed.  
  
The former squire smiled. "Yes, she is."  
  
And indeed, she was. Mendari VI was truly a shining jewel in this galaxy. The Takcha galaxy was not known for its living beauty. Most of its worlds were mineral planets. In fact, Takcha was the most mined galaxy in the universe. Takcha planets defied the laws of physics, and thus unique planets with the most unusual make-ups could be found. Shipbuilders had exclusive contracts with the miners of what were known as Tahshak planets - literally, planets of diamond. Ship hulls were made of a diamond-steel-deuterium alloy (disteerium) that was nearly impossible to penetrate. The diamond part of the alloy came from the Tahshak planets. The Praont System was the only system in Takcha that had no mining planets - it was the only system with an inhabited planet in the entire galaxy (4).  
  
Mendari VI had three main continents - the Eastern Lands were settled on the northwestern coast of the secondary continent. For the most part, though, water covered the planet - 85%. She was similar in appearance to Terra, a fact that had been pleasing to the Terrans. Kel made it a point to always stop and just look at the planet she was protecting. It was often humbling.  
  
"You can see *everything* from here!" Lisan exclaimed, letting her gaze sweep over her home world in awe. "Where's Tortall?"  
  
Kel pointed the shuttle straight 'down' at the Eastern Lands, and the women could see a coastline that the younger had only seen on maps before. Off the coast to the west were three small island chains: to the north, the Yamani Islands; to the south, the Copper Isles; and in the middle but further west, Jindazhen. To the east, the Roof of the World rose toward them, but flattened out to reveal a great plain on the eastern side, hidden from the Eastern Lands by the majestic mountains. Seen without borders and boundary lines, the Eastern Lands looked so large, yet so small when compared to the rest of the planet. "It all seems so small from here," Lisan whispered.  
  
"It is," Kel replied. "Mendari VI - your planet - is one of, if not *the* least-populated planets its side of the universe, thought it's the greatest populated in its galaxy. What's unusual is that the entire population is crowed into such a small area. All of the Eastern Lands would fit into the U.S., most likely (5)." She activated the holo-screen and brought up a map of the now abandoned nation and superimposed it over a map of the Eastern Lands. "America's a little larger," she corrected.  
  
Lisan frowned as she studied the American map. "What's that place?"  
  
"It's a powerful nation on Terra called the United States of America."  
  
"What's a state?"  
  
"A state is very similar to a fief. The main differences are that a state doesn't have a ruling family, and states are a great deal larger that fiefs - an average-sized state is about the size of Tortall, and many are larger."  
  
Lisan nodded. "...I see." She again let her gaze wander over her world. "If the Eastern Lands are so small, then is the rest of the planet empty?"  
  
"It was until three years ago," Kel affirmed. "That was when we came here."  
  
Lisan glanced at her, silent. 'Is she actually going to tell me?'  
  
"Mithros gave us permission to 'colonize' the planet as long as we didn't disturb the original inhabitants - you, the Mendari. We have colonies spread out all over the planet. Some are larger than others, and some are the size of a small Tortallan village.  
  
"The eight main colonies are made up of the main cultural denominations: Asuran, made up mostly of Asians; Canerica, a combination of Canadians and Americans; Euron, for the most part Europeans; Arustilla, the Australians; Afirica, the Africans; Antaric, which is - ironically - populated by South Americans' and Ambavari, made up of Middle-Easterners. And then there's Columban, which is Central Americans. All but Columban were named (after a fashion) after the seven continents of Terra: Asia, North America, Europe, Australia, Africa, Antarctica, and South America, respectively. Columban's semi-sorta named after a country, Columbia."  
  
Kel fell silent, letting the squire study her home world. After a few minutes, she brought the shuttle around and punched the main drives. *Red Spot* leapt forward and pushed both its occupants back in their seats before the IA's caught up. They were headed out-of-system to the farthest planet, Mendari XIII, where the *Jupiter* awaited them.  
  
Lisan stared wide-eyed out the viewport as the *Red Spot* traveled at a speed unimaginable in the Eastern Lands. Other planets whipped by, visible only for brief moments before they were behind them. "Is all of space like this? She breathed.  
  
Kel shook her head, chuckling. It felt good to loosen up. "No, not by a long shot. Most of it is just empty space. Just you and the dark."  
  
Lisan shivered.  
  
Kel slowed the shuttle as they neared Mendari XIII, not wanting to startle her sensor chiefs. The hum of the engines faded into the background, and the shuttle settled in to wait for the *Jupiter*. Judging by their timing, the attack cruiser would be coming around from the far side of the planet any second now.  
  
Lisan gasped, and there it was.  
  
Kel smiled, remembering the first time she had seen a UDR vessel. It had been the UDRS *Prudia*, named after the species that had been the cause of the long war. A smuggler who had rescued her from the Imperium scout ship had been carrying supplies for the ship commander, and planned to hand her off to him. However, *her* first sight wasn't *nearly* as spectacular as Lisan's.  
  
The sun was directly behind the *Red Spot* when the *Jupiter* crossed the horizon line. The diamond in the hull fractured the light and cast brilliant rainbows in all directions, causing the massive ship to appear as a celestial being descending from the heavens. The light danced over Lisan's astonished features as she stared at the ship. She didn't even twitch when Kel flicked on the comm.  
  
"*Jupiter*, this is Admiral Mindelan piloting the shuttle *Red Spot*, requesting docking clearance."  
  
The unit cackled. "*Shuttle *Red Spot*, you have been cleared for docking. Captain Sarainak wishes to inform you that a security detachment will be waiting in the shuttle bay.*"  
  
Kel glared at the comm unit. "Acknowledged. Mindelan out."  
  
Lisan frowned, locking Kel's title away for further thought. "Why a security detachment?" she asked instead.  
  
The *Jupiter* broadsided itself to the small shuttle, and one could see a hole yawning open. Kel sighed as she steered the *Red Spot* toward that hole - the docking day doors. "Bringing a civilian onboard a military vessel during Yellow Alert is strictly against regulations. But considering the circumstances, I've decided to make an exception - just this once, mind you - for the Terrans' sake. At least as far as the captain is concerned."  
  
Lisan stared at her. "It's against regulations, and yet you're still doing it? Why not wait? Wh-why not wait until it's not during 'Yellow Alert'?"  
  
Kel smiled grimly. "Several reasons, which I will not list for you now. We'll have time to talk later, after I've concluded my business." They passed through the magnetic shield (6), and Kel settled the shuttle on its landing pads with a soft *thud*. The shuttle hissed as its systems wound back down to standby mode, and Kel released the hatch. The sound this time was a *SNAP-clank-CREEEAAAAK* as the hatch unsealed, released, and lowered. Lisan winced - the sound was similar to someone dragging his or her fingernails across a slate: not very pleasant.  
  
Kel retrieved Lisan's packs and handed them to her as they made their way to the hatch and down the ramp. The admiral paused as Lisan froze and stared in front of her in shock. Frowning, Kel followed her gaze, and scowled.  
  
The 'security detachment' was made up completely of Sheook (7), the best hand-to-hand and all-around combatants in the universe. Their green skin seemed to glow in the lights of the docking bay, their hair of varying shades of brown and green appearing to pulse. On the bright side, they'd decided to take their most human form - their two extra sets of limbs were retracted.  
  
"Relax, Lisan. Most of the crew is made up of non-humans. You could call them a type of Immortal, but they aren't - they weren't created by dreams, there are all different kinds, and not all live for quite so long. Just treat them as you would Tkaa, and you'll get along fine."  
  
Lisan gave her a dubious look, but followed the older woman down the ramp. Kel spoke softly with the head of the team before motioning Lisan over. She warily approached the duo. "This is Lieutenant Aryk Waltich. He and his team will be escorting you to my quarters. You'll stay there until I've completed my business, and then we'll talk. Is that all right?"  
  
"Uh..." Lisan eyed the tall, green-skinned man before her. His dark brown hair was long enough to be stuck in a small tail that rested on his shoulder. His dark brown suit clung to him like a second skin, but left a strip of flesh exposed on each side, running from the outside of his knee up his body to the inside of his elbow. Definitely someone she'd not want to bump into in a dark alley one stormy night. "Where will you be?"  
  
Kel patted her shoulder. It was despairingly easy to see the fear in her eyes. "I'll be on the bridge. Don't worry. He might look tough, but he's really very sweet, and he'll take good care of you."  
  
The other Sheook stifled their laughter as Waltich gave his admiral a pleading look. "{Please, ma'am. I have a reputation to keep. One where I'm not very soft or cuddly.}"  
  
Kel laughed. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. I won't ruin your reputation. Just take good care of her, all right?"  
  
He nodded. "{Will do, ma'am.}"  
  
"There, you see?" Kel said to Lisan. "You'll be fine. And if you *really* need me, just tell him, and he'll got a hold of me."  
  
Lisan nodded, and let the security team lead her to the rear turbolifts (8), glancing back to Kel for reassurance only once.  
  
As the doors *hissed* shut behind them, Kel headed for the starboard turbolifts, reserved for officers, the bridge crew, ambassadorial parties, and emergencies. Unsurprisingly, the lifts lead directly to the bridge.  
  
The main viewscreen - directly in front of her as she stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge - was currently focused out-of-system, supposedly in the direction of the Calam system. The bridge was bustling with activity - the sensor chiefs were darting back and forth between each other's posts and the communications alcove, Commander Triskal was muttering under his breath as the weapons officer waved a data plate in his face, and other such things. Kel smiled to herself as she drew in the activity, allowing it to calm her. Since she had been abducted nine years before, the simple sights and sounds of an efficient, busy bridge had encouraged her, for some odd reason.  
  
Ensign Harrnik looked back and grinned at her from his station at helm in front of the viewscreen. Other bridge crewmembers did the same, and Commander Triskal pointed to the captain's ready room. Kel nodded her thanks as she walked over and waved her hand before the chime sensor.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The door slid open and Kel walked in to find Captain A'bac Sarainak and Commander Badari Linch waiting for her. Sarainak stepped around his desk to shake her hand, then waved her to the second seat in front of the desk. "Good to see you again so soon, Admiral. How are things planet-side?" he inquired politely.  
  
Kel seated herself. "Fairly well. We finally got the Comnet (9) repaired, and the harvest has been good. Canerica suffered a mild malaria epidemic - rather unusual, all things considered - but it was taken care of in short order."  
  
Linch nodded. "I would hope so. After all they've been through, it'd be a shame if their numbers were diminished even slightly by an easily curable disease."  
  
Kel also nodded. The Terrans had been thrilled to find that not only did the medical supplies given to them by the UDR, but also a local plant were the ideal remedies for malaria.  
  
Turning to the captain, she finally asked. "So what have we got?"  
  
Definitions/Terms  
  
(1) Just a bunch of technical jargon that (most of which) I myself don't understand. Basically it means that she's getting the shuttle ready to fly, and then flying it.  
  
(2) Anti-grav engines. They're what make the shuttle hover.  
  
(3) Inertial Adjustors. They make it so that you don't get squashed into jelly when the shuttle (or even the really big ships) go really, really fast (like lightspeed and such).  
  
(4) Okay, I probably lost you there. In this story (and the story it's kinda/sorta crossed over with) people can travel between galaxies. I made up a galaxy for the Praont System to be stuck in, and made it the mining galaxy.  
  
I have no idea if planets made completely of diamond are possible (probably not), or even if hulls made of a mixture of diamond, deuterium, and steel are logical or possible. But hey - it's called fiction for a reason, isn't it?  
  
(5) Tamora Pierce neglected to put a scale on the maps of Tortall, so this is just an educated (barely) guess. I originally had it the size of California, but I thought I'd be nice and make it bigger. If you have a Tortallan map with a scale, please e-mail it to me - it will be greatly appreciated. Or just let me know I'm wrong and which book it's in so I can go find it.  
  
(6) Magnetic shield. It's what keeps the air in and the bay pressurized when the bay doors are open.  
  
(7) Sheook. Another alien species. They're almost similar to arachnids - they have eight limbs - but are humanoid. The two extra sets of limbs between the bottom legs (regular legs for humans) and the top arms (regular arms for humans) are retractable. They also have flying-squirrel-type wings, also retractable. Their planet - Sheook - is a forest planet, so they have wicked-sharp claws that allow them to move through the trees, they're double-jointed (to an extreme), and their skin and hair are earth-colored for camouflage. They're also extremely short-lived - no more than 25 years exactly. There's a huge explanation for that that you probably don't want to hear, but if you do, e-mail me and ask, and I'll get back to you.  
  
(8) Turbolifts. High-tech elevators.  
  
(9) Comnet. High-tech Internet - this one let's you communicate instantly with not only anyone one the planet (visual and audio), but also on other ships or planets - or even galaxies! Really niffy - we need to get one. 


	6. Battle Plans

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Key:  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*italics*  
  
{UniLang}  
  
[Spanish]  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Battle Plans  
  
Sarainak tapped the keypad set in his desktop, and the holo-plate (1) beside it hummed. An image materialized above it, and the officers leaned forward to better study it.  
  
"We can't do much more to analyze the readings without sending a ship out-of-system, but I doubted you'd appreciate a hole in your defense screen."  
  
Kel gave him a look that said, 'Ya think?'  
  
Sarainak chuckled. "However, it has been cautiously labeled as ship movement by   
  
Lispath."  
  
Kel nodded approval as she studied the readings. "It's definitely a Heronian attack force - looks like it's picked up some Banter-class corvettes, as well." Kel reached over and adjusted the holo, filtering out the identified reading. She scowled as those that remained. "That's not any ship *I've* ever seen. Linch? Recognize it?"  
  
The Devonian shook his head. "No, ma'am. Not in all my long years have I seen anything of the like."  
  
"And believe me," Sarainak put in, "we've grilled him about it since we picked them up."  
  
"Bring up what we have on the Calam (2)," she said, frowning. "Something about this isn't right."  
  
Linch leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together in a steeple as Sarainak typed hurriedly on a spare data-plate (3). "They're insectoid rather than humanoid, hive-minded, impressive mechanics and ship builders. They built the Mindale-class assault cruisers, and designed and built the Bimby-class frigates. A group of them custom-built the *Sanctuary* (4)."  
  
"I've always wondered why I've never seen her sister ship."  
  
"She's not exactly what you'd call common, no," he agreed.  
  
Sarainak looked up from the data-plate. "This is news: they designed and built the Andaril space docks (5)."  
  
"Those monsters?" She was surprised. "Impressive."  
  
The captain frowned. "You think they designed something special for the Imperium?"  
  
"I'd not be surprised," Linch commented, picking up on his superior's thoughts. "They've done custom jobs before, including the *Sanctuary* and her sub-ships. But they also say the *Sanctuary* was their biggest custom job, and they told Admiral Liskmae that they wouldn't be doing customs for quite a while."  
  
"But how long ago was that?" Kel asked. "The *Sanctuary*'s been in commission for what, a hundred years?"  
  
"Three, actually," Linch corrected. She'll be decommissioned in about 1700 years."  
  
"Got her whole life ahead of her," Sarainak concluded.  
  
Kel shook her head. "You'd think 300 years would be enough of a break," she muttered.  
  
The Devonian shook his head. "Calam are even longer-lived than Devonians or Herons. For them, 300 years would be just a drop in the bucket, to borrow an old Terran saying."  
  
"She's younger than Davonsue," she pointed out absently. She'd hardly heard what he'd said, her thoughts being elsewhere.  
  
"True," Linch amended, studying her curiously. After a moment, he pursed his lips and shook his head, frowning. "No, I don't think so. I mean, they told the Imperium they were building the *Sanctuary*; I don't see why they wouldn't do the same for us."  
  
Sarainak sighed exasperatedly and glared at his second-in-command. "You know, it's really annoying when you do that - not to mention rude."  
  
Linch ducked his head. "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again."  
  
"You say that every time." The captain sighed one last time as he turned to Kel. "What exactly was the thought he just picked from your brain?"  
  
"Maybe they did a custom job and didn't notify anyone."  
  
"In that case, I agree with Linch. They *did* tell the Imperium they were building the *Sanctuary* - and consequentially had to face the Supreme Admiral's wrath - so it's only fair that they tell us if they're doing a custom job for the Imperium."  
  
"Keep in mind, though," Kel argued, "it was just one group that built the *Sanctuary*. There's no way to know if another*r group took the job - one that didn't feel like telling the UDR."  
  
Sarainak blinked and was silent. Linch frowned. "You know, it might also be that they told someone higher up - closer to the action than us - and High Command hasn't seen the need to notify us. I mean we've been out of touch for over three months now - almost four. A lot could've happened."  
  
The Triliu jumped on that. "But why would they not notify us? The continued safety of the refugees is of the utmost importance to them. If they come across anything that was potentially dangerous to us, they'd let us know at once. They've done it before; there's no reason for them not to tell us now."  
  
"Maybe they didn't think it was potentially dangerous," Kel pointed out.  
  
"And maybe it wasn't the Calam at all," the commander said. "We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Don't count the Heronians short - they're more than capable of designing *and* building ships of their own."  
  
The Triliu and the Mendari exchanged looks. "He has a point," Kel said.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. He does."  
  
She looked up at her subordinates. "But we're agreed that it's a possibility? The most likely one, in fact?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Kel shook her head. "I still don't like it." She let out a frustrated sigh, studying the holo. "There's a Heronian attack fleet sitting outside the system with an unknown quantity. The unknown quantity has even the best sensor chief the UDR could give me baffled. Things are getting a little cloudy for my taste. I want to know what that unknown quantity is. I want to know everything there is to know about it so I can figure out how to defend myself against it. The Heronians for sure aren't going to play nice and tell me everything I want to know, so that means we are gonna hafta play dirty."  
  
"I take it you have a plan?" Sarainak commented dryly.  
  
The admiral gave him a cocky grin. "I have a plan."  
  
"Just checkin'."  
  
She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. "Here's what we're gonna do. Captain Sarainak."  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"Leave a skeleton force of three attack cruisers and four defense cruiser at the outer rim of the system, plus the *Aenglit* (6). *The *Aenglit* is to run under full stealth - I don't want even Lispath to be able to detect her. She's our last resort. At the first sign of trouble, she's to send a mayday to Davonsue and Agavari. If both the *Jupiter* and the *Last Hope* (7) are destroyed, she's to jump out - no hesitating. She is *not* to become engaged in battle, even if a timely shot from her might save one of our ships. Her first jump is to take her anywhere as long as it's *away*. Her second jump is to Terra - she'll leave a beacon there with the battle-data. It's to be encrypted orchestrally. Her third jump takes her straight to Agavari. Captain Rachagjiev is to report directly to Admiral Liskmae."  
  
Sarainak and Linch exchanged looks. "You are *really* worried about that unknown quantity, aren't you?" said Linch.  
  
She met their gazes squarely and spoke bluntly. "I'm terrified.  
  
"The rest of the fleet is to form a defensive screen around Mendari VI. The Sheook teams are to be dispatched to the colonies. I want the Terrans ready for orbital bombardment, ground attack, or both. All our shuttles are to be sent to the colonies. The old, weak - including injured, sick, and pregnant - and children are to be evacuated to Mendari IX. If the *Aenglit* jumps, they jump. Their route will take them to Terra first and foremost. The *Aenglit* will pick them up there and escort them to Agavari.  
  
"The fleet is to deploy all fighter squadrons when the skeleton fleet engages. The skeleton fleet will delay them as long as possible, but they are to try and remain intact. If they lose three ships, they're to back off, catch their breath, and prepare to hit the Heronians from behind. If they have to jump out-of-system in order to back off far enough the Heronians won't chase them down, then they're to do so. Both the skeleton and the main fleet - once engaged in battle together - are to fight to the last ship. If the Heronians manage to wipe out the Terrans, I want Supreme Commander Stevan to be able to know without a doubt that we did everything possible t defend her people - we didn't go down without a fight. Understood?"  
  
Sarainak nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Good. Commander Linch."  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
"You are to take the *Ganymede* (8) and a 'special' reconnaissance crew and find out everything you can about our unknown quantity. Fly under stealth. Your collected data is to be orchestrally encrypted and transmitted to the *Jupiter*, the *Last Hope*, Davonsue, and Agavari. If you are *absolutely* certain you can make it back to us safely and without detection, do so. If you're doubtful, though, head for Mendari IX, or Terra if you can't make it there. If you go to Terra, wait one week. If no one shows up, come back. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral."  
  
"Oh, and Captain." She turned back to the Triliu so swiftly he jumped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If and when the *Aenglit* arrives at Terra - if no one is there, she is also to wait one week before returning unless another ship arrives beforehand to escort them back. Same goes for you, Linch."  
  
Both men nodded.  
  
"And it must be either one week's wait or a summoning ship. If either receives a transmission recalling them, they're to high-tail it to Agavari. Got that?"  
  
Another pair of nods.  
  
"I will be contacting High Command within an hour notifying them of the situation." Kel racked her brain, searching for anything she might've left out.   
  
"All right, that's pretty much it for now. Captain, I will be adding to your orders later, but I'll let you take care of these first."  
  
Yet another nod.  
  
Kel sighed and finally leaned back. "Last but not least: we are now on Red Alert."  
  
They exchanged solemn glances. Now the entire fleet would know that the situation was grim.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
___________________  
  
"If you need anything," said Waltich in broken Common, "I'll be outside."  
  
Lisan nodded her thanks as the door slid closed. She waited a few minutes, certain that he or one of the others would come back in to keep an eye on her, but no one did. After three minutes, Lisan realized that they would grant her   
  
privacy *in the admiral's quarters*.  
  
Lisan frowned as she sat on the floor. They could've just made a potentially dangerous mistake. They had left a stranger - an *awkward* stranger - alone in the living quarters of the highest-ranking person there. If she had been an enemy spy, she could've done a great deal of harm. She could put booby-traps up that would kill Kel. She could search the suite thoroughly for any useful information about Kel that could be used against her at a later date. There were *countless* things she could do, despite the security team waiting outside the door.  
  
Yet they had left her there; and she extremely doubted that they were too stupid to not realize their mistake. They had left her there because they trusted her - and that fact troubled her. Who was she that people who traveled the stars would trust her? Yet they did.  
  
Awed by the thought, Lisan looked up and let her gaze sweep over the room. Simple enough: a desk, sitting chairs, a Yamani silk painting on one wall, a glaive of another, two doors, and a huge window behind the desk...not terribly exciting...except for that window.... Lisan felt drawn to it somehow. She stood and made her way over to it, circling the desk, and felt her jaw fall slack.  
  
Framed in the window was a spectacular view of the world they wre orbiting. It was covered with red, blue, and green clouds swirled together in a dance that seemed to go on forever; swirls and streaks and clumps and streams...and on the far side, to the left of the window, Lisan could make out another ship approaching. It was in the shadow of the planet's moon that she had only just noticed in the *Red Spot*. It was smaller than the enormous *Jupiter*, shaped like a bird with its wings swept and talons and head stretched forward.  
  
All of a sudden, the ship burst into light and color, becoming a shining gem, a bright star. It had passed out of the moon's shadow.  
  
And then she saw a golden light creeping over the horizon of the cloud-planet. Almost looks like a sunrise, she thought. And indeed it was. The golden globe that was the sun breached the horizon, its rays reaching out to the *Jupiter* and setting her on fire. Awash with the glow from the sun, the planet, the *Jupiter*, and the second ship, Lisan spread her arms, accepting its glow and warmth unto herself.  
  
"Lunar sunrise."  
  
Lisan jumped and dropped her arms, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She turned to find Kel standing behind her, eye on the window. She was quiet for a moment, merely watching the celestial dance and letting its light caress her.  
  
The squire studied the older woman curiously. She looked different now. There was worry in her eyes, a fear. She'd never noticed it before. She was surrounded by an aura of power, of authority, and it should've strengthened her. Yet her body seemed to say with weariness and sorrow; as if the burden of command was almost too much to bear. The heavenly light could not hide her new, true appearance.  
  
She looked old.  
  
Lisan paused, startled by the thought. She was only nine years older than the Avalanche Point squire, yet seemed nine decades older. Not even Lord Raoul, who was a great deal older than both women, had the tired look of worn duty about him as Kel did. Were those nine years really so harsh?  
  
Kel let a small smile slip over her lips. "So much happens in so little time, so much death, pain, suffering...you get so busy, it gets hard to slow down and see the little things, the beautiful things. Things as majestic as a lunar sunrise, or as simple as a family playing in a park."  
  
She watched the second ship as it approached, a frown replacing the smile. Lisan also looked at it, puzzled. Now what?  
  
Kel unclipped something from her belt and brought it up as if to speak into it, but it *twitt*ed just as she opened her mouth. She blinked, then said, "{Karva?}"  
  
"{Si *Anathom* (9) char kartark ykatar. Mai savan chai yua chapas ti koa bamaum. Tie iynk tie char biyak samanar lau Siana Stevan dyk chai bah emaus kiem chia.}"  
  
Kel's frown deepened. "{Tabak mai chapas, mei charn mai erumi ti si Sevat Shav. Charn Siana Linch ana Savan Sarainak chiika ke savari.}"  
  
"{Karva, Shamei.}" (10)  
  
Kel returned the box-thing to her belt and sighed, glaring at the ship. It was now coming alongside the larger ship, shadowing the window. The celestial lights were cut of abruptly. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here a little longer, Lisan. Something's come up, and I'm needed elsewhere."  
  
"Can I come with you?" Lisan blurted. She suddenly felt the need to stay with the older woman. Things were moving fast, and she feared she might be left behind and forgotten.  
  
Kel hesitated, but after one last glance at the second ship, nodded. "You might as well." She turned to leave but stopped. "Lisan..." She turned back, licking her lips. "It's going to be more than two days before you're returned home. You might *never* go back. Battle is eminent, and there is a very real possibility that the *Jupiter* could be destroyed. We don't have the time to send you back now. I just wanted to let you know the severity of the situation, and tell you I'm sorry you had to get involved." She again turned and made her way to the door, but stopped at Lisan's words.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
The older woman didn't say anything, but Lisan could've sworn she saw the corner of her mouth lift in a smile.  
  
Definitions/Terms:  
  
(1) Holo-plate. The thing that generates the holograms.  
  
(2) Calam. Long-lived insectoid race specializing in ship design and construction. 'Neutral' in the universal war, though they will do custom jobs for either side if paid enough and up front.  
  
(3) Data-plate. High-tech notebook (laptop) - hand-held.  
  
(4) *Sanctuary*. Flagship of the UDR military. Largest ship in existence. Custom-built for Supreme Admiral Aneva Liskmae (who designed it) by the Calam.   
  
(5) Andaril space docks. Largest space docks in known universe - even the *Sanctuary*, the biggest ship in existence, could (and does) dock there.  
  
(6) *Aenglit*. Stealth cruiser. Most valued ship in *Jupiter* fleet.  
  
(7) *Last Hope*. Secondary flagship (*Jupiter* fleet). Defense cruiser.  
  
(8) *Ganymede*. *Jupiter* stealth shuttle. Kel's favorite of the *Jupiter*'s shuttles.  
  
(9) *Anathom*. Courier ship for Supreme Commander Corine Stevan.  
  
(10) Translation:  
  
(Kel): "Yes?"  
  
(Shanki - Comm Officer): "The *Anathom* has arrived in-system. Her captain is asking permission to come aboard. She says she has important information from Commander Stevan that is for your ears only."  
  
(Kel): "Grant her permission, and have her escorted to the Communications Hall. Have Commander Linch and Captain Sarainak meet me there."  
  
(Shanki): "Yes, Admiral." 


	7. A Time For Decisions

Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Italics/intercom*  
  
{UniLang}  
  
[Spanish]  
  
Chapter Six  
  
A Time For Decisions  
  
They were joined in the corridor by Waltich and his team, who formed an escort around them. Every being in the corridor moved out of the way as Kel set a brisk pace. People who were slow to move were snapped at by one of the Sheook, and those too engrossed in their data-plates to notice the swiftly moving group were pulled out of the way by their companions. Kel wouldn't have cared if they bowled over some of them, though she would've felt guilty later. At the moment, though, the fact that one of Commander Stevan's courier ships was flying her flagship's wing was her greatest concern. She had a bad feeling she knew what it was there for.  
  
As she stopped by the door of the Communications Hall (1), lights throughout the ship dimmed, and light strips running along the ceiling started to flash red. "{Kyim Adar! Kic nubaatu, Kyim Adar!}" (2)  
  
Lisan jumped at the sudden announcement and the blaring alarm that followed, quickly muffled. "What was that?"  
  
Kel smiled sorrowfully. "That was the alarm that moved us from Yellow Alert to Red Alert."  
  
Lisan blinked at her as they moved into the enormous Communications Hall. "Should I go back to your quarters and stay there?"  
  
Kel read the fear in her eyes, but shook her head. "No." She led the squire and their escort down the main isle of the massive Hall, walls lined with communications and encrypt/decrypt equipment. "Too much has happened. You need to be kept informed, act as representative of the Mendari, as I can no longer do so."  
  
Lisan blinked again. "Why and why not?"  
  
Kel sighed inwardly as she directed them to one of the desk/panels set into the wall. A human male sat in the chair before it, earphone inserted. The screen in front of him was blank. "Because our actions here will affect the Mendari, whether we like it or not. As I am now acting as the admiral of this fleet, of the defense force protecting your home world, I cannot also act as representative of the Mendari. Usually, as you are yet a primitive - in universal terms - people, we would not consult with you regarding how we might defend you. But there is a Mendari onboard one of our vessels - you. Therefore, we must consult with you as Mendari Representative - Ambassador."  
  
"Why wasn't I told this before?"  
  
Kel blushed slightly. "Because I forgot that little detail."  
  
Lisan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Corporal." Kel said.  
  
He twitched, the only sign he'd been startled, and rose to stand at attention. Corporal Lansigng was also a Devonian who preferred his human form when on duty, much like his superior officer Linch. The latter and Captain Sarainak were just entering the Hall, followed by who could only be the captain of the *Anathom*.  
  
"Yes, Admiral?"  
  
"Send a broadband distress signal encrypted orchestrally. Let me know if it bounces back."  
  
Lansigng frowned, but returned to his seat to do as he was ordered. The screen lit up as the party of senior officers joined them. "Not a bounce-back, Admiral, but a block," he said.  
  
The *Anathom* captain nodded gravely. She was a human, tall but stocky, with the build of a laborer. "That is why I was sent, Admiral. We tried to contact you three days ago, but you never responded. Commander Stevan grew worried, and sent us."  
  
Linch and Sarainak exchanged looks. This couldn't be good.  
  
Kel sighed deeply, nodding her thanks to the corporal. "This is only a conformation of what I had already suspected. Captains, Commander, Ambassador, we'll be meeting in Captain Sarainak's ready room in fifteen minutes. Captain Sarainak, if you would please help the *Anathom* captain..."  
  
"Kyilana," she supplied.  
  
"-Captain Kyilana ready her report?"  
  
Sarainak nodded, and the two captains left the Hall swiftly. Kel led Commander Linch, Lisan, and the Sheook escort out a side door. As it *hiss*ed closed behind her, Linch stopped. "Why wait fifteen minutes? Time is of the essence."  
  
Kel nodded, dismissing the guard with a wave of her hand. Lieutenant Waltich bowed slightly and led his team a short distance down the corridor, waiting for the superior officers at a discreet distance. "I know it is. But we also have to prepare Ambassador Lisan."  
  
Linch's lips twisted into an amused smile. "I was wondering when you were going to remember that."  
  
Kel glared at him. "Gee, thanks. I'll need your help - I haven't done this before."  
  
The commander laughed lightly as he turned to Lisan. "It's easy. Your name is Lisan, then?"  
  
She nodded mutely. 'Why do I get a bad feeling about this all of a sudden?'  
  
"All right. From now on, you'll be addressed formally as Ambassador Lisan, or just Ambassador. The more conservative members of the crew might refer to you as Representative of the Mendari, but such references will be few and far between. Got that so far?"  
  
She nodded again, silenced by his quick words.  
  
"Good. You'll not be addressed directly often (hopefully). When you are, give your own, honest opinion, but keep in mind that you speak for your entire race - not just the Tortallans, but also the Carthakis, the Tyrians, the Scanrans, the Yamani, and all the others. Make your decisions wisely, remembering that."  
  
"But why will I be addressed, and what about?" Lisan finally worked up the nerve to speak.  
  
"If you were leading the force that was defending an ally, wouldn't you consult with your allies?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but then we aren't exactly your allies, seeing as we don't even know you exist, let alone that you're here and defending us. We don't even know we *need* defending."  
  
Linch glanced at Kel appreciatively. "She's quick. Born diplomat, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Good with words, anyway," Kel agreed.  
  
"Which is basically what ambassadors are for. All right. We're considering you our allies because there are a number of Tortallans who know about us, and because you are aboard. Most likely, you'll only be asked who should be told, and when, and where the best places are to set up defenses to minimize loss of life, both Mendari and ours. But most of the latter we'll be able to figure out ourselves."  
  
Lisan thought about that. "I think I can handle that."  
  
Linch nodded curtly. To Kel, he said, "She's ready. Let's go."  
  
Kel also nodded and started down the corridor at a brisk pace, Lisan and Linch trailing. The Sheook guard formed a screen around them again as they passed.  
  
______________________  
  
"Please, make yourselves comfortable," said Sarainak, motioning the admiral, commander, and ambassador to the chairs set before his desk. Kel noted he'd brought some in from the conference room. "I have a feeling this is going to take a while."  
  
They arranged themselves in the chairs, and then looked to Kel. "A brief summary for you, Captain," she spoke to Kyilana. "A small company of Mendari have stumbled upon Columban - they wait there as we speak. I brought Ambassador Lisan with me from there to act as their representative."  
  
Kyilana nodded to Lisan. "A pleasure, Ambassador."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Kel continued. "We have recently discovered a Heronian attack force just outside the system, including vessels of a make we do not recognize. We've made a preliminary battle plan - which, I believe, Captain Sarainak has already outlined for you?"  
  
Kyilana nodded affirmative.  
  
"Good. We're prepared to implement it, unless something in your report causes us to change it."  
  
She shook her head. "I do not believe so. If I may?"  
  
Kel nodded. "Please."  
  
Kyilana chewed her lip. "The Calam contacted us four days ago informing Admiral Liskmae that they were constructing a new fighter for the Imperium. They would not list for us the capabilities of this new fighter, but they did say that it would be put into use soon after its construction. We tried to contact you, but you never replied. It didn't bounce back, so we were worried that perhaps you were already engaged in battle. Commander Stevan sent us ahead, and an attack fleet courtesy of Admiral Liskmae follows us. If we don't contact the Commander in the next 24 hours, the attack fleet will send out a call for reinforcements and follow."  
  
Kel leaned back in her chair, silent for a moment. "Well," she said at last, "this is both good news and bad news. Good because there is a UDR attack fleet outside the system, maybe not as near as the Heronians, but within scanner range, and it might make them (the Heronians) hesitate to attack. Bad because I'm not so sure we *have* 24 hours. The presence of a UDR attack fleet might force their hand, and I'm not sure we wanted to do that. I don't have enough ships under my command to spare you, Captain Kyilana. I need your ship - I can't send you back to the attack fleet to ask for help. The Heronians have blocked off all communications in and out of the Praont system, so we can't send a distress signal."  
  
Hesitantly, Lisan raised a hand. Kel looked at her, startled, but nodded.   
  
"Couldn't you send a shuttle?"  
  
Kel nodded. "We could, but only the *Ganymede* is equipped to travel under stealth, and I don't want to send something as vulnerable as a shuttle out into dangerous ground unless it has a way to hide."  
  
"Then why not send the *Ganymede*?"  
  
Linch stepped in. "Because it's already been taken - I'm using it for my mission."  
  
'I guess I'll need to get Kel to fill me in,' Lisan thought to herself as she nodded first to Linch, then to Kel.  
  
"Captain Kyilana, I'd like to use your ship in the main planetary defense fleet. She's fast, well-armed, and well-armored. Would that be all right?"  
  
Kyilana nodded. "Perfectly, ma'am. And even then, who am I to argue with an admiral?"  
  
Kel chuckled. "All right. Commander, do you have your crew assembled?"  
  
He nodded. "We were just preparing to depart when you summoned me."  
  
"Good. Report back as soon as possible." She looked around at the room's other occupants. "Anyone have anything to add?" All heads shook the negative.   
  
"Fine, then. Dismissed."  
  
As they rose and headed for the door, Kel snapped her fingers. "Captain, may we borrow your ready room?"  
  
Sarainak nodded, pausing at the door. "Of course, Admiral."  
  
Kel waited for the door to close behind him before turning back to Lisan, who had wisely stayed in her seat. "I've not been in Corus for nearly 10 years. I know who the courtiers are, but not their personalities. Who besides King Jonathan and his inner council can we tell about this without it becoming too-widely known?"  
  
Lisan sighed and slumped in her chair, brow creased in thought. "Harailt of Aili, for sure. He's been your strongest 'supporter' ever since you vanished." Kel's lips quirked into a smile. "Master Salmalin, the Wildmage, Commander Tourakom...any of them, plus whoever they think is trustworthy." Lisan looked up at Kel and studied her. "So you think it's time to tell them?"  
  
Kel nodded grimly. "I'd rather not have the Tortallan military bumbling into my people and attacking them when they're only trying to protect them."  
  
"You realize, though; once you tell them, you can't ever take that knowledge back."  
  
Kel sighed, her gaze drifting to the viewport. "I know."  
  
Definitions/Terms  
  
(1) Communications Hall. It's where the main communications take place. Transmissions are sent to the Hall and decrypted there, because it takes a lot to decrypt a UDR message, especially when heavily encrypted. Messages are likewise encrypted there, transmitted from there, analyzed, dissected, and everything to the like.  
  
(2) Kyim Adar! Kic nubaatu, Kyim Adar! Translation: Red Alert! All hands, Red Alert! 


	8. author's note

Dear Readers

Since several of you have demanded more chapters of Ruthless, I decided I might as well give you a brief (well, fairly brief) update on its current condition and assure you that I haven't completely forgotten about it.

First off, 'Ruthless' has always been a working title for this thing, and I finally got around to finding the one I wanted - What Once Was Lost. Depending on how I decide to write this, I may or may not end up with a sequel (which will end the quote, "Now is Found"), which I hope isn't being too presumptuous on my part. But a sequel was never planned for the original, so don't hold me to that.

Ruthless (or WOWL) has been undergoing an extensive (and intensive) rewrite whenever I can devote sufficient time and energy to it, and the changes include (among other things) times, places, and battle plans. It'll probably end up looking nothing at all like the original Ruthless aside from the general idea and plot line, but I hope that it'll be far more accurate and realistic, and that's what I'm aiming for.

Unfortunately, it's been put on the back burner since school started up again, and my family just finished moving across country from the buckle of the Bible belt to Sin City, and we've only been here a week, so I haven't so much as glanced at it since I packed it. Worse, I've got mono, so I've been wiped out enough that I can't even do my schoolwork (about which my mom is not pleased at all). It's going to be a while before I can finish this thing, but I hope to start posting again before the end of next year. Plans change, though, so again, don't hold me to that!

Also, I wanted to see if I couldn't get a hold of Sam (The ORIGINAL Meathead). I can't say I've read 'Nimisha's Ship,' although I've read a lot of her other scifi stuff, including her Tower series. Have you read those? Or anything by David Weber?

Anyway, that's about it for now. You probably won't hear anything more from me until I start posting again, and that will be under the new title. See ya then!

avocado grin  
Rhysati 


End file.
